Pokemon: True Feelings Will Overcome
by Timana
Summary: Ash Ketchum is in Sinnoh. May Maple is in Hoenn. They haven't seen each other in nearly two years. But Ash is determined to get to Petalburg City. Why? Simple. A promise. AdvanceShipping. AshXMay. NEW DOUBLE UPDATE! R R
1. Seperation

REWRITE – I'm rewriting this story as I was unhappy with the grammar and plotline inconsistencies that I noticed upon re-reading. The original will be deleted and replaced by this. I want to thank everybody who read the original and hope that they read the improved (I hope!) version and can spare the few seconds it takes to leave your thoughts. Thanks.

**********

DISCLAIMER!!

I do not own anything to do with Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak or any of those lucky companies that seem to make millions out of us.... although I wish I did. May would have never left at the end of Battle Frontier.

This story is Alternate Reality. When I first penned this story down it hadn't been released that May would be turning up in Sinnoh. In this story she doesn't.

**********

True Feelings Will Overcome....

**********

Prologue: Separation

June 13th 2007 – Petulburg City Gym

May Maple. She was your typical fourteen year-old. Her mind was centred in four things: friends, family, Pokémon and Boys (maybe not in that particular order). She had just returned to her home in Petalburg City, Hoenn, to visit her family before she left on the next stage of her journey to become the best Pokémon Co-ordinator in the world. She had a lot of training to do but she was determined to succeed. She was even more determined after her poor performance during the recently held Johto Grand Festival. She had managed to reach the top sixteen but it was barely and then she was destroyed by her rival Drew in that round. If she was honest with herself she would admit that her performance throughout her Johto quest was very poor. She knew something was missing, and she knew what that something was.

Once home she took time to relax and gather her thoughts. Her confidence had taken a bruising but at the same time it had made her more determined. 'Something he drilled into my head every time I lost.' She thought to herself on more than one occasion. Her most common past time was sitting in front of the television watching the live feed of the Sinnoh Region Grand Championship. The reason for this was a certain raven haired trainer that she had met when she had first began her journey. They spend the best part of two years together, with others of course, travelling around the region and having an insane amount of adventure.

She watched everyday that Ash Ketchum was competing. She was amazed at the skill he had gained in the eighteen months they had been apart. He marched his way through the preliminary rounds and soon found his way into the last sixteen. May felt bad at herself for letting her own feelings getting in the way of her contests when Ash seemed to put it aside. Her family noticed these changes in her mood but put it down to her loss in the contest and said in private that she would soon be back to normal once she accepted her lose and began to prepare for the next one.

May was amazed when she washed Ash battle his way past a trainer named Paul in the semi-final. The battle had lasted almost four hours and only ended when his trusty Pikachu was determined to stay on its feet when Paul's Ursaring decided it had had enough and fainted. She watched Ash celebrate with his friends and wish more than anything that she could be there.

The day of the final soon came round and May was nervous. Ash would be competing in the Sinnoh League Grand Final and for the championship. He had come close on the three previous occasions he had entered the league but always seem to met someone who had more experience or luck than him. But here in Sinnoh it was Ash with the experience and luck. Although this was not the reason she was nervous. She was in fact very confident that Ash would win the competition, her reason for being nervous was a matter of the heart.

She ran into the living room after eating her breakfast and straight away flicked the TV channel onto the NPN, National Pokemon Network, where the final would be aired. Once this was done she placed a soda can on the floor and pulled a cushion to her so she could sit as close to the TV as she could and still see. She had settled down just in time to hear the introduction of the trainers and the match

"It's starting!" She called as she focused in the screen, soon to be oblivious to the world.

A thumping of footsteps came down the stairs as well as some coming from the kitchen. Her younger brother, Max, entered the room closely followed by her mother, Caroline, and father, Norman. They all sat down, and fell into silence, to watch their old friend battle.

"You can do this Ash..." May whispered, her hands were covering her mouth as she watch, she was both excited and scared.

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the day we have been waiting for. 265 trainers started out just three weeks ago and now we are down to the last two. Ash Ketchum form Pallet Town in the Kanto region and Charlie Hill from Jubilife City here in Sinnoh. The rules of today's match are simple: It's a six on six battle with each trainer allowed to substitute their Pokemon at anytime. The first person to defeat all six of their opponents Pokemon will be crowned champion. Both these young trainers have plenty of experience in top level championship battling. This is Charlie's second time in the Sinnoh league, last year he was in the top 8 as for Ash he has enter the Indigo League, where he came in the top 16, the Johto silver conference, where he was in the top 8, and the Hoenn Championship where he again finished in the top 8. He is also in the Orange Island League Hall of Fame and a Battle Frontier Champion. On achievement alone Ash is the favourite but that's never a guarantee in Pokemon battles. Here come our trainers now. We'll pass you over to the battle mic so you can hear the battle first hand from the trainers._

"_You know the rules," the official said to each trainer, "Now to see who starts the battle." A square on the big screen flashed alternately red and green before slowing down and stopping on red. "Trainer Ash Ketchum will begin."_

"_Ok." Ash said confidently, "Let's start this how we mean to end, GO TORTERRA!"_

_A Pokeball flew through the air and out of it came Ash's trusted grass type Torterra._

"_TORRR!"_

"_Hmm, a grass type hey. Well I know what can defeat this. GO GET 'UM CROBAT!"_

_Out of Charlie's Pokeball came a large purple bat, its four wings flapping so fast they were a blur._

"_CRO!"_

May watched the screen as the battle began. She could hear her family cheering or groaning throughout the match but she was silent. She was avidly as Pokémon after Pokémon fought their hardest for their trainer. She looked closely as the board recorded each battle result.

After what seem like an age (it was in fact 2 hours and 45 minutes) the battle was close to ending. The two battling trainers both had just one Pokemon left and both were exausted. Ash was using his trusty Pikachu whereas Charlie had a Monferno out. Pikachu was getting more tired as he dodged Monferno's attacks, but Monferno was getting equally tired from making all the attacks. May was biting her fingernails not being able to watch the ending. She only looked up when Ash's voice cried,

"_NOW PIKACHU! VOLT TAKLE!"_

May watched the screen as a lighting glow appeared around the electric mouse as he darted at full speed towards the injured Pokemon. The screen went in slow motion as Pikachu charged at his opponent. Monferno tried to dodge but Pikachu's attack hit home. The crowd and the Maple Family waited, May holding her breath, as Monferno fell backwards unable to battle. All eyes flicked to Pikachu who was standing in front Ash panting but determined to stay fighting. May let the breath she didn't know she was holding out.

"_Monferno is unable to battle!" The official called, "Pikachu is the winner! The Victory and the championship goes to Ash Ketchum form Pallet Town."_

_The stadium cheered as ash collapsed to his knees over come by emotion. _

May stopped watching the TV. She couldn't hold back. She burst in to tears as the rest of the family cheered. Her mind was thrown back to the moment she and Ash had last seen each other on that dock when she was leaving for Johto.

_They had been standing on the dock Max already on the boat and Brock waiting on the side. Ash and May were standing by the ramp each one trying to break the sad silence between them. Ash was the first to speak,_

"_May, I erm... well..." He took a breath and started over, "I've probably left this too late but I had to say something. I really like you May." He was looking at his feet all the time he spoke, "And if you're still interested when I finish in Sinnoh I promise to come back and ask you out properly." May's heart skipped several beats but she stayed calm and cupped his face and moved it so he was looking at her straight on,_

"_Ash, I wish you had something sooner," Ash's heart dropped hard and fast, "But I will be here when you get back. I will wait. I promise you that." Their hearts leaped up in unison and Ash leaned in and placed his lips on her and they held for the briefest of moment before a horn of the ship split them apart. With a small wave, and two blushed faces, Ash and May left each other, for the time being._

She just hoped Ash would remember.


	2. After Battles

**Disclaimer – You know what this word means so I won't write it all again.**

**A/N**

**I can't find a name for the location for the Sinnoh League so I've made a name up. If someone has a real name for me then I'm more than willing to correct myself.**

Chapter One – After Battles

Ash was in shock. He had done it. He was finally a Pokemon League Champion. He felt his knees give in exhaustion and collapsed on the floor. He looked at he ground as he heard the crowd cheering his name. Tears were warm in his eyes as he knelt there. He was quickly brought back by a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the beaming face of his best friend standing next to him.  
"That was perfect Ash." Brock said, offering a hand to pull Ash to his feet, "After a battle like that you deserve the trophy, so do your Pokemon." Both trainers looked over to the limping figure approaching them. Pikachu was smiling, although the pain from the battle was clear in his small face. He was dirty and had a number of cuts and bruises across his body.

"Pikachu..." Was all Ash got out. He gathered up his long time friend and hugged him tight. Brock smiled at his friend and Dawn, their Sinnoh travelling companion, ran over to them. She threw her arms around Ash and Pikachu and Ash could feel her smile in his shoulder.

"You did it guys!" She squealed, although Ash's jacket muffled her voice, "I knew you could!" Ash smiled at his friends, but his heart wasn't in it. The person he wanted there was missing and this wouldn't be complete until then.

They made their way over to the middle of the pitch where Ash shook hands with his opponent. Charlie was smiling, but the disappointment he felt from losing was clear in his expression.

"Well done Ash. The way you battled today was awesome. You deserve to win." He said, genuinely,

"Thanks, you didn't make it easy though. You'll beat me next time I know it." Ash replied, giving the boy a small smile,

"I doubt it, but thanks for the offer of a rematch."

"Anytime. Keep working and you'll be here soon enough."

"Excellent words." A voice from the side said. A short old man came over to the group, accompanied by an attractive twenty-something girl. Brock's eyes immediately glossed over but his attempt got no further as Crogunk appeared and waved a glowing paw in a threatening manner. Brock bit back, causing everyone to laugh. Mr. Goodshow steeped forward and shook Ash and Charlie's hand congratulating both of them before pulling out a microphone and addressing the crowd,

"Ladies and Gentlemen. What a privilege it has been to witness such a battle. A perfect combination of strength, skill and strategy. It is with a great pleasure that I present this runner's up badge to our gallant loser, Charlie Hill!" The crowd cheer their appreciation and Charlie collected his badge. He once more shook hand with Mr. Goodshow and then with Ash before stepping down of the stage and joining the crowd. "Bravo, bravo. It is now time that I present our winner. I have seen this young man grow from his first time at the Indigo league five years ago. Yes Ash I do remember that. I can think of no-one better to award this trophy to. Please give us a warm round of applause to the champion of the Sinnoh Pokemon League, ASH KETCHUM!"

The crowd went ballistic as Ash stepped forward. He shook hands with Mr. Goodshow and received the trophy form his assistant. She in turn stole a kiss and placed it on his cheek, leaving Ash to get death glares of Brock. Smiling he stepped down and lifted the trophy in the air, Pikachu giving a weak cheer from his shoulder, reminding Ash to get all his friends to a Centre as soon as he could.

"Well done indeed Ash." Mr. Goodshow said, positively beaming; "Now if you could step over here we have a few pictures to take and an interview of course."

"Can that wait Mr. Goodshow?" Ash said, turning to the old man, "I'd like to get my Pokemon to Nurse Joy as soon as possible. They're pretty worn out right now."

"Of course, of course. A true champion put his Pokemon first. I'll rearrange the pictures for this evening. Run along and get those heroes to Joy." Nodding his thanks Ash turned and walked away from the stadium. He waved as the crowd cheer more but he could help but feel that feeling of emptiness again. If only she were here...

*****

The Next Day

*****

Ash awoke the next day and looked groggily around his room in the hotel. Across from his bed was the large trophy he had won the previous day. It finally sunk in that he was the champion of Sinnoh, number one, the best. He allowed a small smile and carefully got out of his bed, careful not to awaken Pikachu. He glanced at the clock as she pulled on a fresh set of clothes. The clock read 8am which was normally several hours before Ash got up. Fully dressed he crossed to the balcony and went outside. The view from his room showed the full beauty of Numunus City. The sun had barely risen so the sky was tinted with red and orange streaks.

"You're not normally up this early." A voice said from across the room. Ash turned to see Misty walking in. She had been in the crowd, along with his family, cheering him on.

"Can't sleep at the moment, anyway I needed some time to think." He never took his eyes off the sun in front of him. Misty crossed the room and stood next to him.

"You miss her." She said, simply. Ash sighed,

"Yeah, I want to cheer and celebrate, but the victory doesn't feel complete if that makes sense." Ash offered a small smile.

"It does, it makes perfect sense for a man in love." She said, teasing him. Ash couldn't help but turn a bright red. "You love her?" Awaiting a typical Ash denial, she was quite mistaken.

"Yeah, more than anything." She had never heard Ash sound so, well, serious.

"Have you told her?" She asked, inside her soul her heart was slowly cracking, but she held it together,

"Nope. It's not something you say face to face. I left it too late, didn't do anything until she was virtually in Johto." He sounded depressed, unlike anything Misty had seen before.

"If she felt anything for you she'll wait. What did you say to her?"

"That when I get back I'll ask her out. She'd said she would wait."

"Then trust her on that, she will have waited. If she feels the same way about you as you do about her. And if I know her at all she does, and would stupid not too." Ash smiled slightly and looked at his old friend.

"Thanks Mist. You always were able to snap me out of these moods."

"Not a problem." She said, turning away to leave the room, "I hate seeing people upset." With that she left Ash alone.

It was when the bell across the town sounded 9am that Ash moved from the balcony. He went back in the room and poked Pikachu awake. Yawning, the electric mouse Pokémon got up and jumped on his shoulder. Ash had packed the night before, knowing they were travelling light. His Mom and Professor Oak would be taking the trophy and some to her b its back with them. They were not leaving until later that day so Ash left them in the room. He took only his Pokémon belt and his bag.

Dawn, Brock and Misty were already in the kitchen. Brock had cooked up a nice breakfast as well as a pot of steaming hot coffee. Ash had been glad when Brock had managed to get them a house with a kitchen to stay in.

Ash sat down, pointing Pikachu in the direction of the spare ketchup bottle, and began to dig in. The group began to plan their day while they ate.

"Okay, boat leaves at 12, so if we leave here by 9.45 we should reach the dock by 10.30."

Brock began, as he started the dishes, but Ash interrupted him.

"Not so fast Brock, need to swing by the Centre to pick up the rest of my Pokémon. That's a good 20 minutes out of the way from the dock."

"It's okay. Nurse Joy dropped them off just before you came down." Brock pointed to a tray with five Pokéballs on them, all with an individual mark on, an idea he'd stolen of a friend.

"Okay that's sorted that. Are their video phones at the dock, need to inform our destination we're on our way." He said, ignoring the looks of Brock and Misty, and the redness returning to his cheek.

"No problem, the dock has phones you can use. That's why we're getting there so early; god knows you two can talk for hours if you had the time."

"More like stare." Misty said, teasingly. Ash went scarlet and promptly ignored them and went to return his Pokéballs to his belt. Dawn seem to miss the joke and was looking oddly at the old friends.

"Well, I'll meet you there then. I'm ready as it is." This amazed Misty and Dawn but neither commented as Brock spoke first with a knowing smile,

"Sure, we'll be there as soon as Dawn's done packing." Ash waved and left the room, Pikachu jumping on his shoulder with the ketchup bottle, chuckling at Dawn's protests.

**That was a long update for which I am sorry for. I lost the original of this chapter and found it very hard to re-write as I had no basis and it's been nearly two years since I first typed it. The next one should be up next Monday as I have the originals ready they just need to be edited to fit with this one.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I promise as soon as this is done Luthian Adventures will return.**

**Your Words Feed Me.**

**Tim.**


	3. First Contact

**A/N: Here we go the next update. Sorry it's a bit late, Uni has been a killer this week. Thanks very much to all those who read and a special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**-Kazama the shell bullet**

**-gerbiftw**

**-ShadowKing1988**

**- dragonchild25**

**As of now, over a thousand people have read this storey, thank you SO much.**

**Please enjoy the next instalment of Pokémon: True Feelings Will Overcome.....**

Chapter Two: First Contact

Ash left the house, Pikachu sitting happily on his shoulder eating ketchup, and began to head towards the dock. It was true that he and May could talk for hours when they could time their journeys right to both be by phones. More than once their conversations had caused one or the other to miss a boat or other form of transport that delayed them on their journey. Ash couldn't help put chuckle at the slurping noise coming from his shoulder. Pikachu, be it deliberate or inadvertent could always make him smile. He was very nervous about the call he was going to make. Ash led the way, through crowds of people patting him on the back or issuing challenges, to the Dock's entrance. He agreed to a battle or two on the boat, but time was not on his side this morning. He signed in at the main desk and checked the time, he had until 11:30 to make the call and it was now 10:15. He took a breath and went over to the booths.

Despite his eagerness to make the call he took nearly ten minutes to dial the number to Petulburg. Pikachu gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder before jumping onto his lap, still sipping the ketchup. He finally dialled the number and it rang several times before a familiar face picked up.

"Ash! Hey! We saw your match yesterday it was awesome! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Max." Ash said, letting a genuine smile flash across his face,

"The way Pikachu stood up to that Monferno was amazing. Next time we're together you have to give me some tips. I might need them when I get to the Hoenn League in a few months."

"No problem Max. Pikachu and I would be happy to." He said, watching a smile spread across Max's face, "That's if there's no ketchup around." Pikachu gave Ash a mock glare before returning his attention to the ketchup bottle, both Ash and Max chuckled at the electric rodent. Ash took a breath before continuing "Max is...urm... I mean..." He tried to say something but the words got stuck in his throat. This caused Max to laugh as he turned around and shouted,

"MAY! PHONE! She'll be right down. She was so nervous during the match. More nervous than she should have been. As if you wining meant more than the trophy to her?" Max shrugged as Ash failed to hide a blush before May pushed her brother out of the chair, across the room and out of it. She closed the door. She smiled conspiratorially at Ash who just looked puzzled. She then flung the door open as Max fell backing. Ash couldn't help but laugh at this. Max scowled and left the room to go outside.

"Sorry about him Ash." May said sitting down and looking at him, "He's always trying to eavesdrop on me."

"I curious about that too." Ash said, his nervousness had gone the moment he looked into her eyes, "Brock and Dawn are nowhere to be seen. Brock is always trying to listen in and Dawn is eager for any kind of gossip."

"I guess you gave them the slip."

"Good, I don't want them here for this. It's hard enough." He said glancing down at his feet. May gave Ash a curious look over the video phone. "May...I..." He stopped. His words had stuck again,

"Ash, well done yesterday. I mean that. I was so proud of you and your Pokemon. You fought and won a good fight." She said, helping him by filling in the silence. He looked into her eyes and smiled. He had no reason to worry. Those eyes were full of admiration and... and something he couldn't put his finger on but it was a good something.

"Thanks May. I'm sorry about the Grand Festival. You'll do much better in your next on I'm sure of it."

"You saw that?" She said quietly, horrified that Ash had seen her poor performance in Johto. She looked down at her feet to avoid looking at him,

"Of course I did. I watched all your matches I could....made me nearly miss a match or two."

"You shouldn't have risked your championship for my pathetic attempts." She said miserably,

"Don't worry about it May. It was only your third Grand Festival. No=one can expect you to be perfect that soon. Get your confidence up with some hard training and you'll do better next time. I Know it." Ash said, give her a supporting smile. He knew that the defeat had hit her hard; it could be seen in the way she acted when the Festival was brought up.

"Thanks Ash." She said, blushing slightly, "You always did know what to say when I was down after a loss."

"That's the job of a friend and confidant, right?"" Ash gave her a smile, which she returned. "Any way the reason I called was...well two reasons. The first is mum is holding a huge party in Pallet and wants you to be there so we'll be swinging by Petulburg on our way back to get you." Ask said to her, hoping she wouldn't mind that they had already planned it.

"I'd love to." She almost squealed, "I can't wait to see you again Ash. I really missed you."

"I missed you to May." There was a minutes silence before May broke it,

"What's your second reason?" she said this without looking Ash in the eye. He could tell she was nervous about asking this,

"I called about a promise." He said, May's head shot up and looked Ash straight in the face, "If you remember?"

"Of course I remember. I was so happy when you told me how you felt. I could... I did cry in the boat because I wouldn't get to see you for a while." A lone tear ran down her face as she said this.

"I guess you don't wanna..." He trailed off as her eyes met his,

"You're keeping it?"

"Don't be surprised. I always keep my promises. I just wasn't sure if you..." Again he trailed off. He began to stroke Pikachu behind the ear as his stared at the floor.

"Are you kidding Ash!?" His eyes shot to the screen. She had a smile on her face so wide it almost took up the whole screen. "Ash I would love you to. I've been waiting over a year for you to ask me. Why would you think I would say no?"

"It's been a long time that we've been apart and you were travelling with Drew and..."

"Drew's a waste of space." May spat, interrupting what he was saying,

"I thought you two got on?"

"We did. Until a week before the Grand Festival he told me he liked me and I said..." She blushed as she spoke the last words, "That I already had a boyfriend." This made Ash blush as well, "Over the next few days he pestered me for information, tried many romantic gestures. No need to scowl." She laughed at the look on Ash's face. He had never felt this before. He was angry that Drew was pushing in on his May.

'My May??' Ash thought for a second, 'I only just asked her out. She's not my May.'

"I'm not. It's just he was acting like an idiot."

"That's why I said I was travelling alone. He tried to argue and beg but Blaziken put a stop to that."

Ash laughed hard at the thought. The two of them spoke for a bit longer before May got called to do chores. Groaning they said goodbye but just as may was about to turn and leave, Ash had a romance flash. He kissed the tip of two fingers and placed them on the monitor, right over May's lips. Blushing slightly she smiled and blew a kiss back to him before the screen went dead. Smiling more than he had done in weeks Ash placed a now snoozing Pikachu on his head and the bottle of ketchup in his pocket. They had planned to leave after Ash finished his phone call but he had taken far longer than planned. It was now 11:45.

He made his way over to the departure area and sure enough Brock, Dawn and Misty were waiting, bags on their backs. Without thinking Dawn grabbed Ash to hurry him u and in the process Pikachu fell off his head, land head first on the floor. Sparks began to fly from Pikachu's cheek and he was all ready to shock the room before Ash quickly got the bottle of ketchup out of his pocket,

"You can have this is you don't shock us." He said, laughing nervously,

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped, grabbed the bottle and sat on the floor licking the red sauce, his back to everyone.

"Ash the boat leaves in fifteen minutes, where have you been?" Dawn said accusingly, Brock and Misty exchanged knowing looks as the youngest member of the trio gave Ash the third degree.

"Mimble Mimble" He muttered something which none of them caught,

"Sorry?" Misty asked almost laughing at him. She knew exactly where he had been and who he had been talking to. By the smile on Brock face she could tell he knew as well.

"I called May." He almost whispered this as Brock and Misty smiled, Dawn just looked confused,

"Hello? New to the group. Who's May?" She asked everyone. It was Ash who spoke first a glint in his eye gave away his fondness for May.

"May travelled with me and Brock when I entered the Hoenn League. She was also a Pokemon coordinator. We travelled all through Hoenn and then when I got invited back to the Battle Frontier she came with us then. We spend a lot of time together and got quite close..." He trailed off. He didn't know why but he was uncomfortable talking this over with people before he knew where his and May's relationship stood.

"Well Ash." Brock said, "You wasted enough time trying to get you leg over grab your bag and we can go." He was quickly slapped on the head by Misty, Dawn and then Poison Jabbed by Toxicroak.

"Brock!" The girls shouted,

"CROAK!"

Ash used this confusion to grab his bag. They had already arranged for Prof. Oak to take the trophy back to Pallet with him. 'He musta popped by while I was on the phone.' The memory of that phone brought a smile on his face as he dashed downstairs, scooped Pikachu, ketchup bottle and all, headed towards the gate of the boat.

"Hurry Guys! The boat is about to leave!" He ran towards the gate. Smiling gleefully at the prospect of seeing May again. The words came back to him, _"I said I had a boyfriend."_ This had caused both of them to blush. 'Is she my girlfriend?' he thought as we waited a minute for the others to catch up, 'I'd like it if she became my girlfriend. I'd like it a lot.'

Before he could process anymore thoughts he had run straight into the gate door. He slid down to the ground and saw out the window the boat pulling away.

"Damn."

***

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**

**I will try to get the next update soon.**

**Also I want to ask your opinion of what Team Rocket song your best loved villains should use? Let me know. There is a vote on my profile page PLEASE vote.**

**Thanks and keep reading!!**

**Your Words Feed Me.**

**Tim**


	4. Delays

**A/NVotes are in and the pole is closed. Thank you for the votes and let me say it was very close. Only one vote separates the winner from its closest rival. The winner is...well you'll see at the end of the chapter =p.**

**Thank you for reading the previous chapter and extra thanks to those few who left a review:**

**-Kazama the shell bullet**

**-Lucifer (sorry about the errors, I try to catch them all but some do slip through)**

**-gerbilftw (sorry about the inclusion of Team Rocket. They are a key device in the plot of the story. I hope my use of them doesn't put you off reading) **

**-ShadowKing1988**

**Please enjoy the next instalment of Pokémon: True Feeling's will Overcome**

Chapter Three – Delays

Ash got up, cursing himself. The boat was now clear of the dock and with that his hopes of seeing May soon. He turned to see the others and was very shocked to see them laughing. He scowled at them but before he could comment Brock spoke up,

"We assumed you would be delayed somehow so gave you the time of the first boat to Staleport that left. The boat we are booked on is in fact not leaving for another thirty minutes so we have time to walk there." He pointed to a boat on the other side of the dock, safely tied up.

"Gits." Ash mumbled, scowling at the now laughing form of Pikachu on the floor. "Keep laughing and I'll take that bottle away from you." He threatened. Pikachu pulled the bottle close to him and gave an equally threatening glare, complete with cheek sparks. This only caused the group to laugh harder as Brock pulled Ash towards the other door.

The one problem with going to the other door would be the crowd of people already there, and in the room itself. Usually this would have only taken a few minutes and not been a problem. But that was before Ash had been Sinnoh Champion. Because of this little change it took nearly fifteen minutes to get to the other side. The crowd once again were patting Ash on the pack. The boys wanted to battle him, here and now, to prove themselves against the champ and the girls wanted to take him into the toilets for a few minutes. Ash easily shrugged off the girls knowing no-one would be able to take his mind from seeing May again and he told the boys the same as he had told the earlier group, we would love to battle but he would miss the ferry if he did and promised to do a few battles on the ferry is people were interested. Brock smiled as Ash turned away girl after girl knowing only one was on his mid. He had expected this, what he, and the rest of the group, hadn't expected was Misty.

"Will you glory-hunters leave him alone?" She screamed as yet another group of giggling girls came over to try their luck,

"Why should you care?" They retorted, "It's not like he's your boyfriend?"

Ash quickly took Misty's arm and dragged her away from the girls, giving them a look that clearly read 'get lost'. She was fuming and blushing at the same time. This gave her face a horrible colour that clashed with her hair. Azuril chirped happily from Misty's arms, completely ignorant of the situation, as she looked at her trainer and found the colour amusing.

"Mist, you need to calm down." Ash said, sitting her down by the door as Brock and Dawn went to get their tickets stamped saying they would meet at the boat in ten minutes to leave, "Those girls weren't bothering me. You didn't need to snap." His words were said in a calming voice but even Misty could hear the curiosity screaming 'Why did she act like that?'

"I dunno Ash." She said glumly, poking Azuril's tail making her giggle, "It was just seeing all those girls after you annoyed me. I dunno why?" A tear form in her eye as she stopped talking. Even Ash, who was normally as dense as any tree knew now why she had done it.

"Mist..." He said softly putting his hands on hers, "It's over between us. It was been for a long time. You need to move on. I know it hurts but it has to be done."

"I'm sorry Ash." She started sobbing now. Ash motioned for Pikachu to take Azuril away for the minute so they could talk, Pikachu nodded and scooping up Azuril bounced down to Brock and Dawn with the baby on his back. "I know I should have moved on by now. It's been over two years but my heart keeps holding me back. I know you like May and I'm sure she likes you so I promise not to interfere. My heart just needs more time to mend." Ash placed his arm round her and she sobbed into his shoulder,

"It's ok Mist," Ash whispered in her ear, "I know you'll find someone to love. It just can't be me. I..." He stopped for a second before saying something he never said before, "I love May more than anything." For reason this caused Misty to give off a small giggle, "What?"

"Ash Ketchum. Never in my life did I think I hear you admit you love someone or something above Pokemon and food." She said with a sad smile. She loved Ash more than anything and almost thought that he loved her back. But fate cruelly ripped them apart before the feelings could grow, and threw him into May's path.

"At least I can still surprise the person who thinks I'm an open book."

"Oh we know you love her. We just never thought you'd admit it."

They looked at each other before a voice sounded behind them.

"Well look here. Isn't May going to be crushed. The boy she waited for so long for has crawled back to the scrawny ex."

Ash leapt out the chair growling staring at the voice. He looked straight into the eyes of Drew. The co-ordinator Ash despised because of his romantic nature towards May. The sight of Drew angered Ash so much it never occurred to him to ask why he was there in the first place.

"Stay out of this Drew."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt. Maybe I'll just call May and see what she says." Drew was teasing Ash now. And Ash was falling head first into it.

"You're only bitter 'cos she left you hanging out to dry." He spat, enjoying the anger spreading across his rival's face,

"I made a mistake. Why would I want to go anywhere near that slut?" he drooled,

Several people grabbed Ash before he could do anything. He desperately tried to get over to Drew so he could pound him. Pikachu had overheard the comment and was being held back by Dawn who looked stunned at what had just been said.

"Never... speak... of... her... like... that... again!" He growled, struggling against the five people holding him back. Brock and Misty where joined by Charlie, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny as they tried to hold him back.

"You young man," Jenny looked at Drew, "I suggest you get the next ferry before I have to book both of you for disturbing the peace." She said with a stern look on her face.

"I was going to." Drew smiled sickly, "I wouldn't be seen dead on a boat with a two-timing low-life like him."

Ash gave an extra hard struggle but the people holding back were doing their job well. Misty risked letting go and quickly stood nose to nose with Drew. She brought her hand across his face so hard he nearly fell backwards.

"You jealous, scheming, cowardly scum." Misty snarled but before she could do anything Drew turned and left. It was only when he was outside the building did Ash calm down enough to risk letting him go.

"Next time I see him I'll going to..." He showed everyone quite clearly what he would do if Drew showed his face by punching the nearest wall hard. His knuckles were now bleeding as he scowled at the offending wall.

A toot of a whistle caught his attention as he saw, for the second time in an hour, the boat he was meant to be on sail away. He cursed loudly earning the glare of several people. Brock and Dawn groaned as they saw this, while Misty was lost in her anger glaring at the door Drew had just left through.

"Now see what happens when you cause trouble." Jenny said quite sternly towards Ash."You miss your boat." Ash had no time to respond as Joy came over to him and began to see to his hand, which stung like hell. "There is another boat but it takes two weeks to get there as it goes right round Sinnoh before heading to Staleport."

"When the next direct service?" Brock asked. You might wonder at this time why Brock wasn't going gaga at the sight of Jenny and Joy. This was simply because he could sense the presence of a certain frog-like Pokémon standing right behind him, paw at the ready.

"Four weeks time. This was the last of the season now the championship is over."

"Look's like we have no choice." Brock sighed, but Dawn spoke up,

"Brock. There is a direct one to Pallet Town. Why did we need to go...?" She stopped what she was saying as she caught a look in Brock, Misty and Pikachu's eye. "Sorry."

"We're going to Petulburg because I have a promise to keep with a special friend. I'm going to call her and let her know we'll be late back." Ash got up and left, hand now wrapped in a bandage. Joy took this time to head over to Misty and see to hers. Pikachu finally got free from Dawn's grip and followed his trainer. Brock looked at Dawn as the trio sat down.

"What this promise?" She asked Brock. Misty wasn't paying attention but just staring out the window. Joy had returned to the desk, as she was helping with the boat loading while Jenny resumed her patrol of the room. Azuril was now playing chase with Pachirisu, who had been called on to entertain the baby Pokémon.

"Just before Ash came here to Sinnoh we travelled with a group in the Hoenn region, south of here. He became really close to one of the group a girl named May." Brock explained,

"You mentioned her before."

"Yeah, as they were about to split up, possibly for good, Ash asked me for advice. He told me he had strong feelings for her. My advice was to tell her and make a promise. Keep that promise and see her when we finished here. He never said what the promise was and it never came up in conversation again. I know they traded e-mails a lot but apart from that the rarely spoke, until he won yesterday. He said the victory wasn't going to be complete until she was there with him."

"It sounds a lot like love to me" Dawn said smiling dreamily,

"It is." Misty said sadly. But before they could question her Ash reappeared. He seemed to have calmed down and his anger had lessened. Pikachu also looked a lot happier. 'What had they talked about?' Misty thought.

"The boat leaves in half an hour." Ash said pointing to a small cruise ship in the harbour. I suggest we get on now so not to get distracted and miss that one as well." They all nodded sand gathered their things. Dawn returned Pachirisu to her Pokeball while Misty gathered the baby Azuril into her arms.

They boarded the boat, this time without trouble, and Ash headed straight for his cabin to drop his bag off before he could release his Pokemon. The others did the same and they were soon lounging by the pool. Their Pokemon were enjoying the break as well. Prinplup and Buizel were in the water alongside Azuril, who was bouncing on Totodile's head (Ash had called on Totodile for a match on the finals and still kept the Pokémon on him). Pachirisu was chasing Pikachu and Cyndaquil (also called upon) around the pool. Buneary was hiding behind her ears watching Pikachu. Torterra was sunbathing alongside Staravia while Aipom sat on the roof of the changing rooms sleeping under Ash's hat. Misty let her Pokemon out into the pool, Staryu and Horsea swam around while Psyduck began to drown, as usual, until a life ring was thrown to him. After that Brock released his. Sudowoodo slept as far away from the water as he could while Happiny began to paddle her feet as she sat on the edge of the pool. Brock's Toxicroak followed him around keeping him form getting into to much trouble with the girls.

Ash swam in the pool amongst the Pokemon, while Dawn and Misty chatted while sunbathing. As for Brock he was, more often than not, in a heap being dragged back to the group by Toxicroak.

'This is going to be a nice journey.' Ash though as he raced Totodile around the pool being cheered on by Pikachu and Azuril, 'But I can't..." His thought where interrupted by a cloud of smoke coming from above. Ash coughed as he tried to see what was calling. He couldn't quite make out the shape but he knew at once who it was from the voice,

"Prepare for trouble, while out by the pool"

**Here we go, another chapter done and edited. There are many new devices in this one. In the original the Ash/Drew confrontation took place in a cafe and he didn't miss the first boat, only the second. It also seems my addiction for cliff-hangers is back, so expect many *evil laugh* as I plan to use them a lot *prepares bunker*.**

**Anyway enough of my insane rambling, please take time to read and review. Every hit means a lot to me, but every review, no matter how big or small means so much more.**

**Your words feed me.**

**Tim**


	5. Destruction

**DISCLAIMER!!! You know the usual routine**

***sweatdrop* after someone kindly pointed out I accidently named Misty May (my mind is desperate to get them together). That has been corrected. Sorry. I have no BETA on this so I have to try and pick out all mistakes.**

**Also might I had this is AU. I wrote this early in Sinnoh before all the evolution (Starravia to Staraptor) and badges as well as some Pokémon (hence the initial inclusion of Totodile and Cyndaquil, and lack of Chimchar/Monferno and Gligar). I decided to stick to this when reposting. I hope this clears up some questions people had.**

**Thanks again for reading and a special thanks (and a cookie) to those who reviewed:**

**-Kazama the shell bullet**

**-gerbilftw**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Pokémon: True Feelings Will Overcome... **

Chapter Four – Destruction

"Prepare for trouble out by the pool,

Without Team Rocket that's not very cool.

To protect the world from devastation,

To united all peoples within our nation,

To denounce the evils of truth and love,

To extend our reach to the stars above,

Jessie,

James,

Team rocket blast of at the speed of light,

Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight.

Meowth, that's right!

Wobba!

Mime!"

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash shouted. He instinctively grabbed Pikachu and pulled him into his chest. Misty sat Azuril behind her back so it was hidden by herself and Dawn. "What do you want?"

"What we always want twerp, Pikachu." The Red-headed Jessie called from their Meowth balloon.

"You'll never get Pikachu!"

"We'll see. Grab it Meowth." James called to his feline companion,

"I would if I could see, but dat Seviper's haze is blockin' da view." He complained.

"Then guess you dumb furball!" Jessie screeched. Meowth shrugged and pressed a button on a control pad and a rubber clad hand flew out of a box. It headed straight into the haze. From there no-one could see what happened until...

SMASH!

SMASH!

CRACK!

"Erm... Meowth, What did you hit?" Jessie asked, whispering in his ear.

"I dunno, but it wasn't Pokemon or twerp." The cat replied, worried.

"GO! Staravia! Use whirlwind to blow away the haze." Ash's voice sounded out of the murky cloud below. Second later the scene below the Team Rocket balloon became clear. Ash was standing with Brock, Misty and Dawn surrounded by many unhappy Pokemon, whose rest time had been disturbed. The hand that Meowth had sent down had ploughed its way through three decks and was now imbedded in one of the engines. It was making unhappy noises and seem to be sparking a lot.

"Ash this whole ships gonna blow! We need to get off!" Brock said, grabbing Ash's arm and trying to drag him to the lifeboats, which were getting crowded as people realised the danger.

"Go Brock! Get everyone off." He returned his Pokemon to their balls and gave them to Brock. "I need to get something from my bag in the cabin."

"Ash don't be stupid! We need to get off!" Misty pleaded. An electric charge shot up the arm that was sticking out the engine causing Team Rocket a bit of a shock. Seconds later their balloon exploded and they went flying off.

"Look like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaiiinnn!"

"Wobbuffet!"

The boat started to shake violently, Causing Brock's grip on Ash to loosen enough to get free. Thinking quickly he grabbed Totodile's ball and ran down to the cabin below, Pikachu hot on his tail.

"ASH!" Misty called ready to run after him, but Brock caught her and dragged her to the boat. Dawn called all the Pokemon back and ran to catch up. Glancing back she caught a glimpse of Ash running down below deck.

"Dawn, hurry up!" Brock was in a life boat now, still preventing Misty from running after Ash. "Misty. No, it's too dangerous!"

"Brock his cabin was above the engine! He'll..." She burst into tears and sobbed heavily into Brock's shoulder. Azuril sat, silent, staring at her upset mother.

"Misty, this is Ash we're talking about. He'll be fine. He has Pikachu and Totodile on him. He'll find a way out." Brock said quietly, also trying to convince himself, as Misty carried on sobbing. 'You'd better Ash. You can leave Misty like this. I dare not think of May's reaction.' He thought to himself. He looked grimly at Dawn who was looking at Misty shocked that she cared so much about Ash considering they argued a lot.

***

Ash ran down the stairs, jumping holes in the floor, Pikachu a step behind him. When he reached his cabin he flung himself in as the floor out side exploded. Pikachu flew into his arms and he placed his pal on the bed while he dug in his bag. He wasn't really worried about much. He grabbed a brown bag that was by his bedside and threw them in to a bum-bag that was nearby. He also placed Totodile Pokeball in there for safety. Strapping this on, he picked up Pikachu and ran out the room. He jumped over the hole by the door and tried to make his way on deck. He reached the stairs only to find them blocked by flaming debris. Turning around he ran the other way. Hoping to find a way out soon he ran up the next stairs he could, before a deafening bang went off to his left. Diving out of the way of more rubble he ran. The next thing he felt was a thud on his left and the rush of water overpowering him.

With his free hand he tried to get Totodile's Pokeball but couldn't fish it out. He had no choice but to try and swim for the exit, but it was getting further and further away. He could see Pikachu was already struggling for breath. He couldn't fight the pull of the ship going down. The last thing he saw was a flash of white light as he blacked out.

***

Brock and Dawn watched in horror as they saw an explosion on one side of the ship and it start to tip. The ship was sinking and Ash was still on it. A silent tear ran down Brock's cheek, the two girls sobbing into his shoulder, as the burning ship disappeared beneath the waves.

***Jumps in bunker and activates intercom system***

**Hi, erm... sorry the chapter is shorter than the rest but when an ending that come along its best to go with the flow. Please don't hunt me down. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, please take just five seconds to let me know what you thought.**

**Your words feed me!**

**Tim**


	6. Despair

***Pokes head up from safe bunker* Sorry about the wait, sadly my essay on Augustus had to take priority over this. Now that's over and finished with I have some time to edit this chapter and post it up.**

**Thanks again to every reader and an even bigger thanks to those who took time to review my work. Every review I take on board in the hope that my writing style improves. So please tell me your thoughts.**

**Please don't kill me, and i hope you enjoy the next chapter of Pokémon: True Feelings Will Overcome... **

Chapter Five – Despair

Snowpoint City harbour was busy as they prepared for the arrival of the lifeboats from the sunken ship. It was lucky that the accident had happened close enough to the city that all the boats could get to the harbour under their own power. The night was unusually cold, even for a city that was permanently covered in snow.

Officer Jenny and all her fellow officers were helping unload the passengers as each boatload came in. No one was saying much but each person was given a blanket and told to go on to the Pokémon centre. Most people were so desperate that they didn't notice the group in the middle who were lost in their grief.

Brock had an arm round both Misty and Dawn and guided them to the centre where they each waited in line to be checked over by either Nurse Joy or a doctor from the local clinic. In all the hassle nobody had yet to run a roll call of the passengers so no one knew that Ash was not among them.

Misty was still in shock and sobbed most of the way through. Dawn allowed tears to flow but tried to stay calm, as for Brock he went first and stood with both girls as they were examined. They had both taken Ash's loss hard and it was up to him to see them through it. They were moved out of the exam room quickly, each girl being given a sleeping tablet to help them for the night. Brock guided them to the room they had been allocated and put them into bed, Misty still sobbing into a pillow while Azuril tried in vain to comfort her trainer, and headed down to the reception.

"Nurse Joy," Brock said. The thought of flirting and declaring his love for Joy wasn't even in his mind, "I wondered if their sending out a search party to the wreck?"

"I doubt it." Joy said, almost cheerfully. It made Brock shudder inside, "I was told that everyone made it off."

"They're wrong." Brock whispered looking at his feet,

"What?" Nurse Joy became stern very quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Our friend, Ash, went back to his cabin to get something, we haven't seen him since." Tears now started flowing down Brock's face. He kept his composure as he spoke, "If he had been found the first think he would be to find us."

"I'm sorry." Nurse Joy put a hand on his shoulder, "It's been three hours since the ship went down. He wound only have to spend half that time in the water before hype..." She never finished her sentence. Brock collapsed on his knees and thumped the floor. Joy leaned down and helped him into a chair. "I'm sorry." She whispered again, "I can get a boat to have a look. Wait here." With this she left the room. Brock stared at the floor. Then a thought struck him, May. 'I'll have to tell her. Just as her and Ash were looking forward to see each other so much.' He sat there until Nurse Joy came back.

"I've asked a boat to scan the wreck site for your friend, their leaving in a few minutes." She said. Brock jumped out of his chair and ran towards the boat catching it just as they were lifting the plank.

"You're looking for the guy from the boat?" Brock called to one of the crew. The man simply nodded, "I'm coming on board." There was no arguing. Brock jumped the gap and help the crew pull the ramp in.

The small boat sailed out to the site and started a search pattern around the few bits of debris that scattered the ocean. No-one saw movement and the sonar couldn't pick up anything in the water. A glimmer caught Brock's eye as they passed. He called for a net and scooped the glittering object into it. Looking at the object he choked back more tears. The Ribbon. He was holding the contest ribbon Ash had tied with May for. This ribbon meant more to Ash than anything, possibly even more than his Pokemon. 'He had gone back because he could bear seeing May without the ribbon.' Brock thought. 'He's gone.' Brock again collapsed to his knees as a man signalled for the captain to turn around. They sailed silently into the night and back to port.

***

THE NEXT MORNING – PETULBURG CITY

May was bouncing off the walls. Despite the fact Ash had said that they were going to be a week later than planned. When he had informed her that an incident caused them to miss their ferry she pressed him for information.

_**Flashback**_

"_Maple Residence." May's mother picked up the phone,_

"_Hi Mrs. Maple, its Ash. Is May free to talk?"_

"_Certainty Ash, I'll just get for you."_

_May's Mother left the room and called up the stairs. Ash heard a squeal and heard hurrying footsteps towards the videophone. May burst in the room beaming happily before checking Max wasn't around, she sat down._

"_Ash, I wasn't expecting to speak to you until next week."_

"_There's been a problem. We missed the ferry and the next one not for four weeks."_

_May gasped at this news, "Four weeks? There must be a quicker way?"_

"_There is. A Ferry leaves pretty soon that detours via Snowpoint City and a few smaller stops. It takes two weeks to reach Staleport."_

"_That's sucks." May pouted giving Ash a hard look. "And why did you miss the ferry? Battling I guess."_

"_Not one battle since the final actually. I got in a disagreement with someone." He faded away as he finished this sentence._

"_You mean a fight?" May said, disapprovingly,_

"_No. It would have been assault if Misty, Brock, Charlie, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny weren't holding me back." May was almost in shock, who on earth had annoyed Ash so much that it took five people to restrain him._

"_Who managed to annoy you so much that you would beat them up that badly?"_

"_Drew." _

"_Drew? Why was he even there?"_

"_Dunno. Came up to us in the ferry port, said stuff and I flipped, bit silly now I think about it."_

"_Ash what could Drew, of all people, say to anger you that much?"_

"_He..." Ash stopped for a minute, not sure weather to tell May the full story, In case it ruined anything._

"_Ash, what can you say that would make me angry at you? I can see it on your face. You're worried that what you say might make me think differently about you it won't." Ash sighed before explaining the whole scene. He didn't miss a detail, knowing May would pick up on his lying. When he finished he glanced at May's face on the monitor. He could see she was angry. _

"_Next time you see Drew, Ash. I'll hold them off so you can get him." Ash blinked at the screen in shock. May had just backed him up. "I know you'd never get back with Misty. I trust you." 'I Love you.'_

_**End Flashback**_

May was humming happily as she went into the kitchen to get breakfast. Her parents stared at her smiling. They had noticed that she had been quite down until the day after Ash's victory. Max knew exactly what was going on. He chuckled as his older sister hummed as she poured a bowl full of cereal.

"You're in a good mood this morning May." Her mother said, passing a glass of OJ over to her,

"I am thank you. Can you pass the sugar please?" She said. The smile hadn't left her face in day.

"I bet it's got something to do with your boyfriend." Max teased as he ate his own cereal,

"May?" Her father looked at her, but May just rolled her eyes at Max,

"Ash is NOT my boyfriend. He's a good friend I haven't seen in over a year." May ignored her brother's looks and carried on eating. The subject of Ash and May was dropped from the table when the phone rang. Norman went to get it.

"Norman Maple speaking, how can I help?"

"Can I talk to May?" May heard a sad, quiet voice from the other room she couldn't recognise,

"Of course." Norman returned to the kitchen and May left to go in the other room, closing the door and looking at the screen.

"Brock! It's good..." Her words faltered as she looked at the screen. It was indeed Brock, but his eyes were red with large shadows underneath. His eyes had lost all the glimmer from them. It was as though his happiness had been sucked from him. "What's happened?"

"It's Ash. May we think...we certain...he's...dead." Brock looked at his feet as he spoke.

"No..." May whispered. "You're wrong, He can't be?"

"Our boat ran into trouble. We had to abandon ship, leaving most of our stuff on the boat. Ash ran to get something in the cabin. It went down last night. We searched but can't find him. May, I'm sorry." Brock said, but May sat in silence tears flowing down her face. Brock looked at the girl sadly. "May, I've got to go check on Misty and Dawn. I'll you back later on OK?" May simply nodded and the screen went black. She sat still for several minutes before she just let herself go. She cried heavily, pulling her knees upto her chest. Within seconds her mom was in the room, telling Max and Norman to let her deal with it.

"What's up May? What's happened?" She said helping her daughter onto the sofa. May hugged her Mother and just continued crying into her shoulder. "May? What's happened?" She hugged her daughter and tried to help her calm down. May tried to talk but only two words left her mouth before she dissolved into more tears,

"Ash... Dead..."

**There you go a new chapter and some news on our hero's. The next chapter should be up soon but i sadly can't put a date on it yet. I have yet another assignment due in on Monday that I haven't started yet. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of next week.**

**Cookies for:**

**- LuciferIX**

**- Kazama the shell bullet**

**- Gerbilftw**

**- ShadowKing1988**

**Thanks Again!**

**Please Read and Review! Your words feed me!**

**Tim**


	7. Grief

**Thanks for the hits; the last chapter seemed to be really well received. I was worried after a massive drop in hits from the previous one, but you guys have improved my mood and confidence tenfold, Thank You.**

**Cookies for:**

**- Kazama the shell bullet**

**- gerbiftw**

**And a bonus cookie for first reviewers:**

**- knownobody**

**- StellerStorm**

**- Torchix (Yes there is a similar story out there; it is most likely the original of this one. I took it down due to many errors and inconsistencies and general unhappiness with the product.)**

**Here is the next chapter of Pokémon: True Feelings Will Overcome..., I really hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Six – Grief

"_The top story today, early yesterday afternoon the small cruise liner S.S. Hiko was mysteriously sunk by an unknown attacker. The investigation by Naval Authorities and Snowpoint City Police Department are ongoing. The last report names only one fatally from the disaster, an up and coming Pokémon Trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum. Ash had recently shot to fame in Sinnoh as he won the Sinnoh Championship just three days ago. It is believed he was trapped in his cabin as the ship went down..."_

May couldn't listen to anymore of the report. She had been sitting at the breakfast table, although not eating much, when the report came on. She wasn't paying attention to it until Ash's name had been said. At this she ran to the radio, almost knocking her mother over, and slammed the off button. She proceeded to run to her room where she collapsed on her bed crying.

"Why Ash?" She cried into her pillow, "Why did he have to go now? Why did he have to go at all?" May just lay there crying. "How could the news report say he was dead so casually? I HATE IT!" She began punching her pillow as she cried. Her mother soon appeared at the doorway and moved to sit down next to her daughter.

"There, there May," she said softly, "It'll be OK."

"HOW?" May screamed at her mother, not caring she was shouting, "How will it be OK? Ash is dead!" She broke down into more tears as she sobbed into her mother's shoulder,

"We all miss him. Max is taking this hard as well. Ash was a hero to Max."

"I know Mum." May sobbed, "but...I...I loved him." Her mother looked at her for a moment before it clicked why May had taken this death harder than anyone else. She had just lost the man she loved. Nothing was more painful.

"I'm sorry May." She said, but these words seem to make something inside May snap,

"SORRY?!" She screamed, "Sorry? That's all people have said to me, sorry."

"May..." Her mother began,

"Leave me alone." May flung herself into her pillow, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks in torrents. Her mother left the room, looking back with a tear in her eye.

***

Snowpoint City

Brock hadn't slept at all that night. He had sat in a chair in their room making sure Dawn and Misty got some sleep. As usual Azuril slept close to Misty, although Brock notice Misty was clutching onto Azuril more than normal. He glanced at his watch, 8am, and decided to try and stomach some breakfast before he made the call. He had thought of calling Delia and Prof. Oak last night but two things stopped him. He wasn't sure if they were back and after telling May he felt as if Ash's death was his fault. The look on May's face when she was told would probably haunt him the rest of his life. The twinkle in her eye went out in a flash and her normally energetic persona crash and burn rapidly. He needed to recover some strength himself before talking to others.

He left the room and went straight to the cafeteria. He looked at the food and felt sick. There was no-way he could eat now. He made his way, slowly, over to the phone where he dialled Ash's home number. He halted for a minute before pressing the dial button. He had to talk to her He was responsible for them all and he had failed. The tone rang three times before the face of Delia Ketchum appeared on the screen. She smiled at Brock as she removed her coat.

"Brock what perfect timing. We've just got back from..." She stopped what she was saying and looked into his face. He was tired. The bags under his eyes had increase in size from when he spoken to May. "Brock what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Have you heard any of the news today?" He said simply, and sadly,

"No. We just..." She stopped. Something just clicked in her head, "What's happened to my Ash?" She whispered at Brock. The tears were mounting in her eyes as she spoke to him.

"We...think..." He stopped for a minute, 'No! He is! You searched! Don't deny it!' he thought fiercely to himself, "We're certain that... that... Ash is de..." He didn't even finish his words as Delia broke down in tears. She sobbed into her arm as Brock watched. Her trusty Mr. Mime appeared and tried to comfort her, she just clung onto him and cried. Brock looked at his feet. "Mrs. Ketchum. I'm going to call Prof. Oak. He can be there in a few minutes." Delia simply nodded and the screen went black. Her crying echoed May's from the night before. He couldn't do this much longer. He needed support. As if almost on cue Misty appeared at his shoulder.

"Brock did sleep at all last night?" She asked placing a hand on his arm. Baby Azuril was bouncing around Brock's feet as if nothing had happened.

"No. I couldn't. I went out on a boat for a few hours to..." He choked again. He felt in his pocket and pulled out the ribbon he had found the previous night. "All we found was this." Silent tears ran down Misty's face as she looked at the ribbon. She knew Ash kept that on him everywhere he went. It meant a lot to him.

'It's his way of knowing May is always with him even when their miles apart.' She thought to herself, "Brock. Why don't you rest? I'll make the next call."

"I've already called May and his Mum. Ring Prof. Oak. Mrs. Ketchum could use a shoulder other than Mimey to cry on." Brock said quietly as he made his way back to room they had been sharing. He collapsed on the bed and was asleep before any more tears or grief could hit him.

Misty was dialling the number for Prof. Oak's lab. She was equally upset as to what had happened, but things needed to be done. People needed to know. She waited a few minutes of ringing before she was greeted by the most unnatural thing at the moment. A smile.

"Misty! Hey!" Tracey called, moving some paper to get closer, "I saw Ash's..." He stopped suddenly. That was all it needed. His name. Misty burst into tears and began sobbing hard. Azuril noticed and jumped onto Misty's lap allowing herself to be hug. "Misty, what's happened?"

"He's...dead." She whispered through a face full of tears. It was only two words but Tracey knew, from the look on Misty's face, what had happened.

"No..." Tracey sank into the chair. All colour drained from his face. Misty simply nodded.

"You... need... to... get... the... professor... over... to... Mrs. Ketchum. She's just been told." She spoke through the tears,

"Ok. Mist, how's May going to take this?" Even though Tracey spent most of his time at Oak Lab he knew a lot about the group and especially Ash and May.

"Brock told her last night. She acted the way we all expected." Misty wiped a few tears before hugging Azuril tighter. This caused Azuril to purr happily under the attention.

"I feel so sorry for her. Are you still planning on going via Petulburg on the way here?" Tracey asked slowly. Desperately trying to take in what Misty had just said.

"Of course. I think Brock wants to make sure May's Ok. He was up all night making sure me and Dawn slept. Idiot." Misty said.

"That's Brock. Oh the professor's here I better tell him." Tracey said glumly. He wondered of shot and Misty could hear mutterings then a bang and Professor Oak's face appeared on the monitor,

"Misty tell me it's not true." Misty simply bowed her head, allowing more tears to flow. The Professor's head sunk. "I better head over to Delia's. She had been told hasn't she?" Misty simply nodded. Professor Oak left, he looked deflated. Tracey reappeared.

"Mist, I'm gonna go. I wanna get some work done to keep my mind off it. You guys better get here as quick as possible. I think Mrs. Ketchum will need more support." They nodded farewell and Misty put the receiver down.

Turning around she saw Brock, who had woken after only an hour or so to the image of Ash going into the ship, and Dawn, looking sad and dishevelled, appear. The three of them said nothing and headed to the canteen. Officer Jenny had agreed that she would fly them to Petulburg in the chopper as all ships were grounded until the investigation was complete. She would leave at 4 o'clock, getting them into Petulburg around nightfall.

Brock sat down but didn't eat. He fingered the ribbon he kept in his pocket. He couldn't believe his friend; his best friend could really be gone forever.

**I know it not as long as some other chapters but this chapter was solely to do with in forming people of the accident. Please don't kill me as the next chapter should be up this weekend. (NO MORE ASSIGNMENTS!!!!) **

**Please Read and Review, everyone means so much to me.**

**Your Words Feed Me**

**Tim**


	8. The Process of Healing

**Hello, I know this is early, but right now I'm stuck on librarian duty at my university and have nothing better to do. Watching first years study is not much fun.**

**Cookie Time!**

**- Kazama the shell bullet**

**- gerbilftw**

**- Torchix**

**Bonus Cookies! (First Time Reviewers)**

**- Nascardrivers**

**- gigiaten**

**- Scotty1736**

**Thank you all, and please enjoy the next Chapter of "Pokémon: True Feelings Will Overcome..." **

Chapter Seven – The Process of Healing

Deputy Officer Jenny (the apprentice of Snowpoint City's Jenny) guided the helicopter down at the Petulburg City Pokémon Centre just as the light from the sun faded beyond the horizon. The group of Misty, Dawn and Brock thanked their pilot and made a slow journey to the main desk. They left all their Pokémon, except Azuril, with Nurse Joy. They hadn't yet told nay of their Pokémon, especially Ash's, of what had happened. They decided to leave it until tomorrow to inform them. None of them really wanted to talk about it now.

They walk down the small roads of Petulburg City towards the Pokémon Gym. May's house was right next door to it. When they arrived Brock moved to the front on the group and knocked softly. There was a scuffle of feet before the door opened. May's mother, Caroline, opened the door. Seeing the sad trio on the doorstep he beckoned them in without a word.

"You can leave your bags in the room there." She pointed to a small room just of the main hall, "I was just about to start preparing dinner. If you wanted to see May, she's been upstairs all day." Caroline looked like she'd been crying as well. She was worried sick about her daughter.

"Thanks Mrs. Maple." Brock said, placing his bag in the room Caroline had pointed to, "If it's not too much trouble I'd like to help with the dinner. I could do with a good distraction."

"Not at all Brock, the kids rave about your cooking all the time, I'd love to try some." She said motioning the way to the kitchen,

"We'll go see May if that's alright?" Misty asked, placing hers and Dawn's bag in the room as well,

"Not at all, her rooms the last on the left at the top of the stairs." Caroline moved slowly into the kitchen, followed by Brock.

Misty and Dawn headed up the stairs and towards the room at the end. There was a small sign on the plain door saying 'May's Room – Keep Out. THAT MEANS YOU MAX!' Misty could hear gentle crying as she knocked on the door.

"Go away mum." Came a muffled response from the inside,

"May. It's us, Misty and Dawn." Dawn said as she carefully pushed the door open. May looked up at the pair as the entered. Without thinking she ran over towards Misty and threw her arms round she sobbing. Dawn quickly took Azuril and placed the baby Pokemon on the bed. She immediately found bouncing on it quite fun. Misty carefully moved over to the bed and sat down, May still sobbing into her shoulder. Dawn seated herself on May's other side. The three girls sat there mostly in silent tears, apart from the occasional sob coming form May.

Back down in the kitchen Caroline and Brock began to cook a meal for everyone. The planned a simple stew and some chocolate pudding, half hoping it might cheer people up just a tiny amount. Brock was slicing vegetables as Caroline was putting the finishing touches on the gravy. The meat was reading to be put in at any moment.

"Brock," Caroline said, breaking the silence that had filled the room from the start, "Do mind getting Max and Norman from the gym. This will be ready in fifteen minutes." Brock simply nodded and taking off his apron, left the house and walked the short distance to the gym.

The Gym was exactly like it was on the day they had last come to Petulburg. The day Ash had defeated Norman for a Balance Badge. That had been over two years ago. They had travelled a lot since then. Reaching the gym Brock pushed the door open. The only response he got was a shout form a side room.

"The gym is closed. I don't know when we re-open!" Norman obviously wasn't in the best of moods. Brock couldn't blame him. His daughter had spend the best part of two days crying because the boy she loved, Brock was pretty certain it was love, had died on his way to see her. Add on to the fact Brock knew Ash and Norman has a mentor/student relationship made it all the worse.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Maple." Brock said, poking his head round the side room door, "But dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Norman looked at him and gave Brock a small smile,

"Oh, sorry Brock. I'm sorry. I've had three trainers come today for a gym battle but my hearts just not in it. I can't battle knowing May is upset. We were all shocked when we found out."

"I know Mr. Maple. We were all shocked. I think Dawn and Misty are with May now." Brock said quietly, "I still can't quite believe after everything he'd been through he's gone." For some reason Brock found now a good time to talk about it all.

"How did it happen? The news said something about a boat sinking." Norman asked. Brock slowly told his tale about how Ash had ran back to get something before the ship went down. How Pikachu and Totodile had been with him.

"What could have been so important that he would risk his life for it?" Norman wondered aloud. Brock thought for a moment before pulling the ribbon from his pocket.

"This." He said simply passing the ribbon over. Norman stared at it for a minute before speaking,

"What significance does it have Brock? It's only half of a contest ribbon."

"Ash won that in a contest two days before he and May went the separate ways. In the final round the time ran out and their scores where equal. Ash used Sceptile's leaf blade to split the ribbon. Maybe ought to have the other half somewhere as well."

"This meant a lot to Ash then?" Norman said, still holding the ribbon in his hand,

"It was probably the most important thing to him, apart from his Pokemon."

"I always though there might be something between the two of them." Norman said sadly, "They got on so well and May was so excited that she was seeing him again."

"There wasn't as far as I know, but Ash had made a promise which he as planning to keep when he arrived." Brock stopped and looked at the time. "We'd better grab Max and head back for dinner." Norman simply nodded and handed the ribbon back to Brock. The two of them left, Norman shouting Max to follow, and headed back to the house for dinner.

***

Whale Island Pokemon Centre, approx 50 Miles SE of Snowpoint City

Around the same time as the events in Petulburg City

"Chansey!"

"Thank you Chansey. Now let's clean these wounds." Nurse Joy leant over the still figure of a young boy.

They had found him watched on the beach, wearing just some swimming trunks, and lying next to an unconscious Pikachu and an exhausted Croconaw. Nurse Joy had taken them all straight to the Pokemon centre and began treatment. The Pikachu had recovered quickly and was currently snoozing on a chair next to its trainer. The Croconaw had been fine after a good, and very large, meal and a long rest. It was currently snoozing in the corner with its hand in its lap. The boy however seems to be in a bad way. He had had a fever until a few hours ago and his wounds were quite deep. He had cuts to his chest and legs, as well as a broken wrist. He also had various small burns on his body, luckily nothing serious. It also seemed that he had a bite wound on his left arm. The Croconaw blushed when Nurse Joy mentioned this to a Chansey, so she assumed it had happened during what looked like a rescue.

With fresh bandages on the Nurse and her Chansey left the room. Pikachu jumped straight off the chair, now wide awake, and onto the boys lap. Here he curled up and returned to its slumber, waiting in hope that his friends would wake soon. Several more hours passed and morning came around. The lights shone in the window waking Pikachu and Croconaw. The two looked at each other then at their unconscious trainer. While they were staring Ash began to stir. Pikachu cried in delight as Ash's eyes opened and blinked away the light.

"Pikachu?" He croaked, looked at his long time friend. Pikachu moved to Ash's side where it could be stroked by Ash's hand. Croconaw began dancing, a large smile on his face.

"Pika Pi Pikachu!" Croconaw stopped dancing and ran out the door calling. Several seconds later Nurse Joy stepped in followed by a Chansey and then Croconaw.

"Nice to see you've woken up. You gave us quite a scare." Joy began taking temperatures and poking parts to see which hurt, "You took a lot of bumps doing what ever you were. You've been out for nearly three days.

"Three days!" Ash said, "Oh no. Where are my friends?"

"Friends?" Nurse Joy looked confused, "We found you passed out on the beach next to Pikachu and Croconaw."

"I was on a boat that was sinking." Ash tried hard to remember, "We were struggling to get away when my Totodile broke out it's Pokeball to help. Even then the pull was too strong. That's when..." He glanced at Croconaw, who gave a traditional Totodile dance to say 'It's me!' "Totodile evolved. I'm proud of you To... I mean Croconaw. I don't remember much else. Just wet and cold." He shivered,

"Well the only ship that's gone down lately was the S.S. Hiko. As far as we know..." She gasped. "You're name is it Ash Ketchum?" Ash looked shocked that Nurse Joy knew his name. He nodded slowly, looking very confused. "I can't believe it. You've reported dead. You were seen going back inside the ship and no one saw you come out. My sister told me of a group of young people whose friend had died."

"Dead?" Ash said, "I need to find them fast. They need to know I'm alright."

"Five minutes." Nurse Joy said firmly,

"Nurse Joy..." Ash was about to moan when he was cut off,

"I'm still a nurse and you need to have this check-up finished first." She said, popping the thermometer back into his mouth. Ash admitted defeat knowing that it would take longer if he complained. He just hoped May hadn't been told yet. 'I'd probably scare her away by just appearing after their told I'm dead.'

After the check-up was complete Nurse Joy helped Ash into a wheel chair. She also handed him a silver tin and a Pokeball. "They were found with you on the beach." She said, wheeling him down the corridor towards the phones. Ash looked at the ball; a small drop of water and a T were carved in the top. 'Croconaw's Pokeball,' he thought to himself, 'This is defiantly my badge case... wait! Where the ribbon?'

"Nurse Joy was this all I was found with?" He asked, dreading the answer,

"Yes. Why is something missing?" She said looking at him,

"No. Nothing important." He cursed himself. The only reason he ran back into that inferno was for that ribbon now it was gone.

They reached the phones and Nurse Joy pushed Ash into one of the wheelchair user booths. Ash picked up the receiver and dialled the number for the Snowpoint Pokemon Centre.

"Snowpoint." A cheery Nurse Joy said as the video screen came into life,

"Hey sis." The Joy behind Ash said to the screen,

"Hey. What can I get for you? We're still catching up on some of the Hiko victims."

"It's the Hiko I wanted to call about."

"Oh? What's up?"

"We found this young man on the beach here three days ago. His name is Ash." At this moment Ash was too busy running through what May might was thought when told he was dead.

"Ash? What's...! No! The one that was onboard when it went under?"

"The same. It seems his Croconaw dragged him here to safety."

"His friends were devastated. They went to Petulburg I think; Young Jenny gave them a ride."

"Petulburg?" Ash said looking at the Joy on the screen, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. They were heading there to comfort a friend."

"May." Ash said quietly as his thoughts return to her.

"Well I suggest you get in contact with them soon. They really care about you." Nurse Joy hung up and the one behind Ash moved him away from the phone.

"Joy I need to..."

"Get bed rest. Write the numbers down and I'll have them call here. There's a portable V-phone I can put in your room." She said, wheeling him down to the room he was staying in.

When he had been put to bed Pikachu jumped on the bed with him, while Croconaw moved the chair and sat on it close to him.

"Thanks you guys. Without you we _would_ be dead." Ash said stroking the pair of hero Pokémon. He quickly fell asleep, despite his best attempts.

TWO HOURS LATER

Ash was just waking up when Joy appeared with the portable phone.

"I left messages on the numbers you gave me to call here. The first one is waiting for you." Joy smiled as she left the room. "I just said we had some important news."

"Who's on the line?" Ash asked,

"The Petulburg number you gave me." She left and closed the door Pikachu sat on Ash's lap as he flicked the monitor on. The screen flicked, and a face came into view. May looked straight into his eyes. She looked like she had had no sleep for days and had spent most of her time crying. Even through all this he still she looked beautiful.

When May realised what she was looking at she gasped and rubbed her eyes. It was Ash. Alive.

"Ash..." she said weakly looking at him as though he might disappear in an instant,

"Hey May." He said softly, "Sorry to worry you. I can fill you in probably later. Nurse Joy is arranging transport for the Petulburg Centre to look after me." He smiled then jumped out his skin. May had finally clicked that Ash was alive and well. She jumped her seat ran across to the hallway and called,

"HE'S ALIVE"

**YAY! See I didn't kill him off, how can you have an advanceshipping story with the hero. As this is up early I don't know when the next one will be up, maybe next week some time. I don't know it depends on the leak in my roof and uni. We can hope.**

**Please read and review. Every hit and comment means the world to me.**

**Your words feed me.**

**Tim.**


	9. Sheer Disbelief

Chapter Eight –Sheer Disbelief

Ash stared blankly at the screen as May returned to look at him the door in the background was thrown open and into the room ran Max, Misty (Azuril in her arms), Dawn, Brock, Caroline and Norman. The all stared at the screen in amazement. Ash didn't know what to do so he looked at them, smiled and simply said,

"Hi." Pikachu waved at them and they heard a noise from next to Ash. He moved over to allow Croconaw onto the bed. Misty gasped.

"Ash...how? Croconaw?"

"It's a long story." Ash said, "I'll be happy to tell you when I arrive in Petulburg. Nurse Joy is just talking to her relative; I can't remember the relation, about a transfer to Petulburg Pokemon Centre."

"How long will it be 'til you're here?" May said, her finger was moving along the image of Ash's face. Her voice was quiet, as she was still getting over the shock of him being there.

"Hopefully tomorrow." He said looking at her, "It all depends on the transport and weather."

There were several minutes of silence where everyone in the room looked at the screen, unable to fully believe he was actually alive. The silence was broken when an electronic voice called out,

"_Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs quickly grow into place." _Caroline shot her a son an annoyed looked, but was stopped from saying anything by Ash and May laughing. Even in the moment when they thought their friend was dead Max was still fascinated by Pokemon and couldn't resist learning more.

"I'll make sure you and Croconaw get introduced when I arrive in Petulburg." He laughed as he looked to something off-screen, "I'm going to have to go." May looked upset, "My mom is calling the centre as we speak. I need to talk to her." They nodded their 'see you laters' and left the room. May hung around for a minute before placing a kiss on the image of Ash's lips. He blushed, but smiled none the less.

"I can't wait to see you May." He said, placing his own hand on the monitor,

"I really thought you were gone." A lone tear slipped down her face as she spoke, Ash was touched to see how upset she had got from this,

"Hey, cheer up." He said, returning to his over-confident self, "It'll take more than Team Rocket and a sinking ship to get rid of me." Smiling he bayed her goodbye, both placing a kiss on the screen and the screen went black. May smiled the first genuine smile in days. She hadn't even had breakfast yet but was now full of energy. She bounced into the kitchen and grabbed some food. Her change in behaviour took the occupants of the kitchen by surprise. Just yesterday she was devastated in her room and now, just knowing Ash was OK, she was bouncing around the place like she had been before the boat accident. May sat down at the breakfast table, ignoring the looks being given to her. Max was sitting opposite May, continuingly checking data on his Pokedex while eating cereal. Misty and Dawn where chatting happily about clothes, as Azuril played chase with it's own tail, while Brock and Caroline were preparing some food in the kitchen. Norman had slipped out to the gym so he could train. He needed to open it soon as the list of challengers was quite long now. It was amazing how quickly the doom and gloom of grief can be washed away with one phone call. They all went about their day with smiles on their faces, although none bigger than May's. She sat eating a large plate of pancakes having realised she hadn't eaten anything the last 48 hours. She began to hum as she ate. Her mother noticed the immediate change in her mood since knowing Ash was fine.

"It's glad too see you smiling again May." Her mother said, passing a tissue over to her, "Even if there is syrup on your face." Taking the tissue she wiped it off and carried on eating,

"Thanks Mum." She said, beaming, "And thanks for being there yesterday when I needed it."

"You know I'll be there when ever you need it." May hugged her mother and finished her breakfast.

"I'm just going to pop into the high street." She said, "I need to get something." Dawn and Misty beamed at each other and were about to talk when Max spoke up first,

"Getting your _boyfriend _a present?" He chuckled. The room looked at Max shocked, but May didn't notice,

"Maybe." She grinned wickedly and went to walk out the room. It was just as she left the room that it hit her what she had just said, although more importantly what she didn't deny. She turned slowly and looked at the people in the room. Her mother was smiling, but carrying on the cooking with Brock, who had a similar smile on his face. Max was stunned, he never expected to get that response, he was going for anger and embarrassment not agreement. As for Misty and Dawn they stood up grabbed May's arms and dragged her out the room, Azuril ran after them, bouncing onto Misty's head,

"We'll be back from the shops in an hour or so." Misty called back to them before directing May out of the house.

The three girls walked down the street, May was still stunned she had fallen hook-line-and sinker for Max's bait. They walked in silence most they way until they reached a small café,

"Let's grab a coffee before we start," Misty said, guided May into they café, "We have to talk." May nodded dumbly. Max had baited her and because of her happy mood she didn't notice.

Misty sat May down at a small table surrounded by three squishy armchairs. Dawn went over to the counter to order three coffees. The trio sat down and sipped their coffees, while Azuril played with a nearby Zigzagoon,

"Well?" Misty said, after a few minutes of silence, May looked at her with a quizzical look,

"Well what?" she said, trying to sound like she didn't know what Misty was on about,

"Oh please." Dawn said, smiling at May, "You know what we're on about. You and Ash. You didn't deny you were together." May blushed and took a few more sips of her coffee,

"To be honest we're not together yet." The other two girls snorted, "We're not! I hope we will be when he gets here."

"You really like him don't you?" Misty said this quietly, almost hoping it wasn't true.

"I do Misty, yes." May wasn't looking at them as she said this, "Although I'm still not 100%..." She was interrupted by Misty,

"Don't finish that sentence. Ash is crazy about you. Don't kid yourself thinking he's doesn't feel the same." Misty looked like she was almost crying,

"Misty, I know there was something between you and Ash, and I'm sorry..."

"It was nothing May. I have feelings for him yes, but what's more important to me is seeing Ash happy. When we travelled together I got to know him better than most people. I can honestly say the happiest I've seen him is when he's talking to you. The way you two are together is something I know me and Ash could never be." She stopped for a minute and wiped her eyes before continuing, "Ash loves you more than anything. That's why he went back on that boat just to get your ribbon. Do you know why he went back? He went back because he thought you'd be upset if he lost it. That ribbon was he's way of knowing you were with him. All through the Sinnoh league he kept that on him as a good luck charm. He's loves you, he told me so and that's enough for me. Knowing he's happy with someone who loves him equally." When she finished the three girls were all now close to tears. May got up and hugged Misty.

"Misty. What you just said means a lot. Knowing you bless a possible relationship between us is..." May gave in as did Misty. The two girls sobbed into each others arms. Dawn just rolled her eyes and carried on drinking her coffee.

"You two." She said, finally making her opinion, "I can't believe it, crying in public over this. If Ash were here I doubt his head would fit through the door." Laughing she went over to the counter and topped up her drink. By the time she returned the two girls had separated and were sitting down. May was overjoyed that Misty, the one person who she thought would resent her feelings towards Ash, had blessed them. Nothing could make this day better.

The three girls finished their coffees, Misty scooping up Azuril, and headed for the shops.

"Ok, so we're here to get a present for Ash from May." Dawn said trying to keep the girls attentions from the clothes in the windows, well trying to keep Misty away. Right now nothing could distract May from Ash. They strolled through several shops before May gasped at the window of a jeweller's shop. The other two stopped and looked at what she had seen. They smiled and went inside and bought it. Happy with the present they spend the next few hours browsing shops. May was also noting restaurants where she and Ash could go for a good meal. He had promised to take her out and she planned on doing something they both enjoyed equally. Food.


	10. Reunions

**-Insert Standard Disclaimer-**

**A/N**

**First off I would like to apologise to all my readers for the hasty nature of my previous post. I had finished editing it a day or so before it went up but had no time to add in personal thanks due to my attendance of my girlfriend's grandfather's funeral. This lead to some very emotional days up to and after the event. I felt I owed it to you guys to update so I just stuck the chapter up. Again I apologise.**

**All thanks for the previous two chapters will be at the end of this one.**

**Please enjoy the next instalment of "Pokémon! True love Will Overcome..."**

Chapter Nine – Reunions

The trio of girls arrived back at May's house just as Caroline and Brock were serving lunch. May said she could always sense when her Mom was cooking and that was the time to be home. Misty and Dawn laughed as this was typical of May,

"Just like Ash." Dawn commented, "We could be out training or something and he would randomly say that's enough. When we arrived back at camp Brock was just serving dinner. He never got it wrong. I never did know how he did it?" She looked at May hoping she could said light on the matter,

"No idea. It wasn't quite the same when we travelled together we both just look at each other and know food was ready. I thought it was weird but it's one of the things that I like about him." She stopped as Misty finished the sentence,

"He's knows what your thinking and you can communicate just by looks. Ash can always seem to know when something's up."

"We better stop talking about him." May laughed, "We're just going to make his ego even bigger than we were earlier."

"That's not hard." Misty said, smiling, "One win and he thinks he's unbeatable."

"Not so much."May and Dawn said at the same time, causing them to giggle, May continued, "True he can get overconfident but you saw him at the Sinnoh league. He'd won every match easily and still went into the final knowing it would be hard. He's changed. Even from since when I met him."

Their conversation stopped as the entered the front door. May sniffed the air and grinned,

"Yum! Tomato and..." She sniffed again, "Basil soup. With fresh bread of course."She sped into the kitchen just as Caroline was dishing out the soup; Brock was at the counter cutting bread. The others girls looked at each other,

"How does she do that?" Misty asked, "I mean it smells good but there's no way I could ever guess what was cooking."

"It makes her a better match for Ash. He's always doing that." Dawn smiled, but stopped when she saw the look on Misty's face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that..."

"It's OK." Misty said, wiping a small tear from her eye, "You're right. They are a perfect match. As much as I love Ash I'd rather see him happy with May than in a relationship with me and being miserable."

The two girls followed May into the kitchen where she was talking to her mother about how long it would be ("A few more minutes May, be patient."). Max was now at his computer looking up Pokemon, more exactly looking up Croconaw. They seated themselves at the table just as Brock placed a large plate of fresh bread and butter on the tables. May was being forced into a chair by her mother as Brock returned with a large bowl of deliciously smelling fresh soup. The group sat round the table laughing and joking when a sudden noise broke the silence.

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Phone Call, Phone Call..." May got up to go and answer the phone.

She closed the door and picked up the receiver. She readied herself for the usual polite greeting but forgot all that when she saw a familiar black-haired teen on the screen.

"Ash!" She cried, smiling at him, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm just calling to say we're leaving Whale Island in about ten minutes or so. That means we should be arriving in Petulburg at about 6 o'clock. Unless Team Rocket plans another attack." He chuckled as he smiled at May but May did anything but smile at this last phrase,

"Ash Ketchum that's not even remotely funny." She said angrily, "I don't know what I'd do if you..." Tears began to form in her eyes,

"I'm sorry May." She saw Ash place a hand on the monitor, "I shouldn't have said that, and I'm not dead so there's no need to think like that. Joking about it makes it seem, well, less serious if that makes sense." He shrugged knowing his answer really didn't make sense to anyone but himself and carried on, "Anyway I'll be in town later on so we can talk properly then." Ash looked off screen and nodded saying a few words to someone, "Sorry May," He spoke turning back to her, "That was Nurse Joy the choppers about to leave so I've gotta go. See you when we arrive at Petulburg."

"Well go then," May said making shooing motions with her hands, "The quicker you get on the chopper the quicker you can get here."

"And why would you want me there so badly?" Ash asked, with a mischievous glint in his eye, causing May to blush heavily,

"I... It's... But..." May could only stutter a non-coherent reply, making Ash laugh,

"I love it when you get embarrassed," Ash smiled,

"Ohhh, I'm going to get you for that Ash Ketchum." May said pointing a finer at him, but smiling herself, "Now get in that chopper young man."

"Yes mother." And with a smile Ash signed off. Leaving May smiling, but still a bit red, as she packed the phone up and headed back into the kitchen. She entered the room and got curious looks of her mother and Brock while Max just cracked up.

"What?" May ask, getting angry,

"What did you and Ash discuss?" Dawn asked, acting quite innocent,

"How did you know it was even Ash on the phone?" May said, her face glowing an even deeper shade of red,

"I don't think anyone else can bring out that shade of red in you, even Max can't get that dark." Her mother said, placing a cup of tea in front of May, "So what did Ash want?"

"He was letting me know he will be in town tonight. The choppers due in at six o'clock." May said, hiding her face behind her mug,

"That doesn't explain the red face." Dawn asked, still trying to act innocent and not laugh,

"It was nothing, just Ash being Ash." May said. She quickly finished her drink and went outside to the gym to tell Ash's Pokemon the news. She went in the front door and gathered Ash's Pokeballs from the draw in the table. Taking them outside, she released them all. Out came four Pokemon: Torterra, Cyndaquil, Staravia and Aipom. The four Pokemon looked confused at May. When they had last been released they were informed by May that Ash was dead. Now here she was here again, but smiling and looked like she had recently been very embarrassed about something.

"Hey guy, I've got great news." She said, kneeling down and petting Aipom on the head, "They found Ash, He'll be here tonight." Anything else she said would have drowned out by the noise of the Pokemon cheering. Laughing herself she was soon ambushed by them all (except for Torterra who just cheered loudly from the side). She fell backwards began to hug and pet them back. The noise and commotion caused Norman to come out from his training room to investigate,

"May, what's with all the activity?" He said, overlooking the scene of May buried by Pokemon,

"I was just telling Ash's Pokemon he'll be back tonight, they seem to be excited." She struggled to talk as the Pokemon were sitting on her chest. Norman couldn't help but laugh. It was a sight to see his daughter laughing this much. He went back into the gym, still laughing, to carry on his training.

6 o'clock arrived and everyone was gathering in the hallway of the house ready to meet Ash's helicopter which was due to arrive in the next 30 minutes. May was fidgeting as they waited for Max to come down the stairs,

"Hurry up Max we need to go!" May called up the stairs, "You've been getting ready for ages!"

"May." Her mother said softly, placing her hand on May's shoulder, "There's no hurry. Ash won't be going anywhere."

"I know Mum I just want to see him." She went slightly red as she said this, knowing questions would follow if they hung around here. Dawn was the first to pick on this but before she could say anything

Max appeared at the top of the stairs and came down.

"Sorry I took a while, I wanted to take some of Pokemon to show Ash," He said, doing his Pokebelt around his waist, "I know that will cheer him up."

"I'm sure May's got everything needed to cheer him up already." Dawn said. She was unable to resist teasing anymore. May blushed a deep red causing all the young ones to laugh; Caroline simply smiled while Norman looked at his daughter,

"May? Is there something you're not telling us?" He smiled as he said this; May knew he would not be angry at the reply,

"Nothing really...except that I hope....me and Ash..." She mumbled the end of the sentence, but Dawn managed to guess what she said,

"That you and Ash become more than friends?" She said, smiling innocently. May blushed deeper and nodded. Misty smiled at May while the rest sniggered. Her mother hugged her,

"I'm sure he'll have you."

The group left the house and headed down the road towards the Pokémon Centre. May was in the front, with everybody following behind. Azuril was happily bouncing along the road. Even though she was young she knew that the group was happy and excited, this made her bounce with more energy, causing more people to laugh and smile at the young Pokemon.

They arrived at the Pokemon Centre just as the faint noise of a helicopter could be heard from behind the clouds. The group stood by the landing pad, Nurse Joy had come out to make sure they didn't interfere promising they could see Ash when he was settled in his room. The chopper landed without any difficulties and May could see Ash on a stretcher being removed by two Chanseys. May tried to dodge round Joy to get to him, but she kept appearing in front of her, no pleading worked. Then suddenly Misty tried to get through causing Joy to block her instead, taking her chance May moved fast. Before Joy knew what was happening May had got past her and was dashing over to the stretcher. When she reached she saw Ash was sleeping. Pikachu was snoozing at his side holding a Pokeball, presumably Croconaw's. May took Ash's hand in her own and walked slowly with the stretcher into the Pokemon Centre.

The stretcher rounded several corners before entering a room just off the main corridor. May let go off Ash's hand long enough for the Chanseys to move Ash of the stretcher and onto the bed. Taking the chair next to Ash's bed, she once again took Ash's hand and rested her head on the bed. The two Chanseys left and it was a few minutes before Nurse Joy appeared. She had a stern, but soft look on her face. She did a quick check of Ash's stats before turning her attention to May.

"I did ask for visitors to wait before coming to see him." She spoke. Like her voice it was soft, yet stern,

"I'm sorry Nurse Joy." May looked Nurse Joy straight in the eye, "I've just been so worried about him and I haven't seen him for so long."

"He must mean a lot to you."

"He means the world to me." May was absentmindedly stroking Ash's hand with her thumb. Joy smiled at her and nodded,

"Would you like a few minutes before I send everyone else in? He should be awake in a minute."

"If you don't mind." May said, smiling. Joy shook her head and left the room.

May looked at Ash's face but jumped as he suddenly spoke,

"Do I really mean the world to you?" He slowly opened his eyes and stared straight into May's,

"Did you hear that?" She was blushing now,

"Yeah. I woke up as they shifted me off that stretcher." Ash was now moving himself into a sitting position, making sure not to let go of May's hand. By moving he also managed to dislodge Pikachu. Pikachu woke and looked around the room with bleary eyes. He looked at May before smiling,

"PIKA!" Pikachu jumped off the bed and threw himself at May. Ash caught the falling Pokéball with his other hand and placed it on the bedside table. This did cause May to let go of Ash's hand as she had to catch a flying electric rodent. She hugged Pikachu as he moved himself onto May's shoulder causing May to laugh as he snuggled against her face. She reached around and stroked him behind the ear. "Ka." The Pokemon sighed, liking the girls touch,

"It seems Pikachu's almost as glad to see you as I am." Ash laughed as he took May's hand back in his. She loved the way her hand felt in his, wishing it would never leave.

"Ash... I..." May tried to say what she wanted but couldn't find the words. Instead she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a black box. She looked at it and passed it over to Ash. "I bought you a get well present." She placed the pox in Ash's free hand and looked at him anxiously.

Ash looked curiously at the box and flicked it open. Inside lay a gold chain with one half of a golden Pokeball on it, carved on it were the initials 'MM'. Ash looked at the golden Pokeball in awe. He looked at May and smiled. She knew instantly that he loved it, but couldn't find the words to describe it. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a similar chain. May's pendant was the other half of the Pokeball to Ash's and the Initials were 'AK'. She took Ash's and simply placed it next to her own. The two halves fitted perfectly. Removing her hand from Ash's she placed it around his neck. She froze. She realized their lips were only inches apart. The gap began to close as each of them moved closer and closer. Their lips were soon only millimetres apart. May was scared to close the gap but before she had too much time to think she felt Ash's hands behind her head and his lips on her own. May had never felt anything like it. Their lips merged perfectly as they held their kiss for several minutes.

They were so absorbed with each other they didn't hear the door open.

**A/N**

**Time for my extended cookie list!**

**Cookies For:**

**JackedUp**

**scotty1736**

**Batthan**

**StellerStorm**

**Limonthy**

**DarkVestoria2**

**Sjshark23**

**Special Cookies For:**

**Kazama the shell bullet**

**Gerbilftw**

**Torchix**

**Each one of these reviews means so much for me so I can never thank you enough! So please all readers who have never reviewed please take just thirty seconds to send me your thoughts.**

**Next chapter should be up soon, and after that we don't have much time left until this story comes to a sad end, then we have the sequel so fear not!**

**Please R+R**

**Your Words Feed Me!**

**Tim**


	11. Everything and Anything

**A/N Wow, it's been a while since I updated. The only place I can lay blame on is my university who decided that I needed to hand in four essays in one week on four very different topics. Let's say that being in a basement library at 10pm on a Sunday is not the way to spend a weekend.**

**There are so many cookies to hand out that I'm just going to put the jar on the table and say SCRAMBLE! But seriously all your reviews are amazing and I love reading everyone. Hopefully it won't be four months between this update and the next (which it won't as I'll do a DOUBLE update to make up for it!).**

**Please enjoy the next chapter of Pokémon! True Feeling Will Overcome...**

Chapter Ten: Everything and Anything

The door creaked opened and a blue haired girl poked her round the corner and a second later Ash and May flew apart blushing furiously.

"I knew it!" Dawn cried, running over and hugging them both (though neither reacted due to the fact they were frozen in embarrassment), "I knew that this would happen if you two were left alone for too long." She took the seat May had been on, causing May to perch on Ash's bed. Neither of them complained though. A few seconds later the rest of the group walked in. Brock shook Ash's free hand, the other was currently wrapped around May's, he waved at Misty and Max and blushed a crimson red when Norman and Caroline walked in, offering them a nervous smile.

"It's great to see you in one piece Ash." Misty said, lacing Azuril on the floor. Pikachu jumped down of May's shoulder to join the baby and play, "We were all so worried about you."

"Thanks." Ash said, looking happily at the people in the room. "I'm sorry I worried you. Nurse Joy told me they found me on a beach with Pikachu and Croconaw. I was out for two days straight."

"How did you escape the ship?" Brock asked,

"I don't remember much. I remember getting the ri... item I went back for," Ash coloured as he corrected himself, "and was swimming back up towards deck. Then I remember being thrown around and being sucked down. I tried to get Totodile out but I couldn't reach. The last thing I remember is a white glow. I assume that was Croconaw."

"How?" Dawn asked, "Pokemon can't come out on their own can they?" The others looked at her,

"Sometimes yes, Misty's Psyduck, May's Skitty and you've seen Jessie Wobbuffet. Although I don't know why?" Ash looked at May. She was listening to every word, but at the same time had her head resting on his, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. "I can only guess that Totodile came out to help, tried to pull me and wasn't strong enough so he evolved." Ash picked up the Pokeball next to him, "COME ON OUT CROCONAW!"

The blue and white Pokemon came out looked curiously at everyone and suddenly began to dance. Everyone laughed, especially those who had met Totodile before.

"He hasn't changed since you got him." Misty said, patting the water Pokemon on the head. "Hyper as ever and dancing all the time." This comment caused Croconaw to dance even more. They laughed and spent several hours there before Nurse Joy decided to throw them out as Ash needed his rest. May tried to persuade Nurse Joy to let her stay but she wasn't allowing it, neither were Norman or Caroline for that matter. The group left waving and promising to pop by tomorrow for a longer visit. Brock turned back just before leaving and pressed something into Ash's hand while Dawn had to be dragged out by Max so May and Ash could have a minute alone.

"What did Brock give you a minute ago?" Ash should have known better than to try and slip that past may. She shifted herself so he was facing Ash, their lips almost touching,

"Something very important that I almost lost." He whispered opening his hand, showing May the Ribbon. It was slightly worse for wear now but was still identifiable as the other half of May's ribbon.

"Ash..." Before she could go any further his lips moved to met hers and they spend several minutes enjoying each others company. They only separated when a giggling Dawn reappeared and, with Max as back-up, dragged May away waving to Ash. Blushing as he waved Ash settled back into the pillows, Pikachu jumping back on the bed with him and Croconaw settling on the now vacant chair. Joy came in to check the machine as Ash's last thought before sleep entered his head,

'_May is_ _my_ girlfriend!'

***

At almost the same moment May, who was just getting into the house, had a very similar thought,

'Ash is _my_ boyfriend!"

She wanted to scream it so loud, but the looks she was getting from others, mainly Max and Dawn, seemed to say they knew and were ready with teasing if she mentioned it.

***

The next morning Caroline, much to May's frustration, refused to let her see Ash until the official visiting time of ten o'clock. So May spend the time playing with her Pokémon. The events of last night seemed to have inspired her more than anything had in a very long time and she was desperate to try some new moves with her Wigglytuff. The two had been at it for about an hour when Max came round the corner.

"May, Mum says if you want to see your boyfriend you can." Max grinned as he said this, hoping to embarrass May more, but was stunned when May's grin widen.

"It's ten?" She said, smiling and laughing at Max, "Excellent. If you need me I'll be with my boyfriend." Smirking, she walked away and together with Wigglytuff went to the Pokemon Centre to see Ash. Max watched her leave stunned that she hadn't blushed and he began muttering about his next plan to embarrass her... somehow.

***

Over the next week May spent most of her free time with Ash. Be it talking, playing games, snogging or just sitting with each other. On his third day he had been allowed to visit his Pokemon, and nearly was put back into hospital when they all ambushed him. The group were please to meet Croconaw, although Cyndaquil seemed to fell a bit left out. Ash had made a note to help him train hard when he was well again. Ash had lunch at May's every day after this but still had to go back to the Pokemon centre at night for a check-up. Finally after seven days there nurse Joy declared him fit to go home.

"What's the plan from here?" May asked Ash as he left the Pokemon Centre for the last time,

"Well I spoke to Mum yesterday and she wants to have a huge party," he grimaced at the thought, "Then after that I'm heading on a journey where I haven't decided yet. Somewhere with Gyms and Contests."

"Why both?" May asked, hoping she knew the answer,

"Isn't it obvious May? I want to travel with you again. Sinnoh was great and all, but I was thinking of you most the time. I only got as far as I did knowing you'd probably shout at me for letting my feelings get I the way of battling." Ash smiled, holding her hand they headed down the street.

"I wish I could have done that." Misty said, sounding sad for the first time in a while,

"What do you mean?"

"All through Johto I kept making mistakes because I'd slip up and not hear you shout at me from the stand. It was weird. I only made the Grand Festival by luck as I entered tournaments at the end once the top coordinators already hade enough ribbons."

"May," Ash said, squeezing her hand, "Wherever we go you'll do fine. If not then I can always get Pikachu to shock you." He smiled evilly at her and a got a slap on his arm for his moment of fun,

"Pikachu would never do that to me and you know it."

"I guess Pikachu loves you as much as I do." Ash said without thinking.

"You love me?" May whispered. They had stopped walking and where now face to face with each other,

"Did I saw that out loud?" Ash said, staring at the floor, face redder than ever,

"Yes. Did you mean it?" She looked at him anxiously,

"Of course. May I love you, I think I have since I first met you." Ash looked into May's eyes to see tears forming, "May?"

"I love you too Ash!" Her Arms flew round him and their lips met. This was the most passionate kiss they'd had yet. Ash moved May so her back was against a wall. She had to hold tight as the passion from this kiss was making her knees weak. They stayed like that until they had to break for air.

"Wow..." Ash panted, not taking his eyes off May,

"That was the most intense kiss.... I've ever had." May's knees were still shaking as she clutched Ash's neck for support,

"Are two coming or would you like some more time to yourselves?" A voice called from behind them. They jumped and looked around and saw Dawn grinning. "We're leaving after lunch so hurry up I thought food was important to you two. But then snogging in a corner might be fun I guess." May walked passed her, pretending her face wasn't bright red, and whispered softly in her ear,

"Thinking of doing that with Max huh?" Dawn turned scarlet. May grinned evilly. It had been a complete guess about Max. She had seen he younger girl look at her brother a few too many times. But the look on Dawn's face gave all the information she needed. No words were spoken as they approached the house and they silently agreed to end the teasing between them. The couple dropped back a few steps behind Dawn, causing her to roll her eyes but not say anything.

"May. We could have had fun with that." Ash whispered into May's ear, smiling as they held hands up the path,

"We will. I'll just tease Max instead."She replied, a calculating smile on her face. The couple laughed and headed in for lunch before returning to Pallet Town.

**Okay, two chapters to go and then we are done. I plan to start Luthian Adventures again at somepoint but with exams and more uni work it might have to wait (first few chapters are up but need improvements). As to the remaining two chapters I'll put one up as soon as this one is up so just click the enxt button to read it, and the final chapter going up soon (my hope is by the weekend, but it will be up within the week)**

**Thanks again to the 67 reviewers (most on any story I've written) and the 7000+ hits I've received. Help yourself to the cookies.**

**Your words feed me!**

**Tim**

**Cookie List for Previous Chapter:**


	12. Travel Plans

**Here's the second of the double update, Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: Travel Plans

The group left May's house that evening, waving goodbye to Norman and Caroline, and headed towards the ferry port. They chatted happily about nothing important as they walked. Max and Dawn led the way (Dawn was avoiding May's glance) followed by Brock and Misty, Azuril clutched in her arms, and bringing up the rear were Ash and May, walking hand in hand with Pikachu sitting on May's shoulder, happily discussing the upcoming party. They planned on getting the direct ferry from Petulburg to Pallet and this time no trouble (from annoying co-ordinators or Pokémon thieves). The group bought tickets and headed on to the pier to board. Just as they were getting on Ash froze suddenly at the base of the ramp, looking cautiously at the boat. Several people gave him funny looks and barged right passed him. May looked at him when she felt her arm tug,

"Ash?" She said, following his line of vision. She saw he was looking at the ship and realised what he must be thinking, "It's ok." She whispered to him, placing her arms around his neck, "Nothing's going to happen on this boat. I promise OK? I'm here for you." She kissed him on the cheek and looked straight into his eyes,

"I know May." Ash replied, returning her look, "I just can't think of anything but how cold and dark the water was and how close I came never seeing you again."

"You lived though, and I'm here and we're together." She said, moving her hands they cupped his face, "I love you Ash and I'm not leaving you."

"Thanks May." He whispered kissing her softly on the lips, and taking her hand he slowly walked the ramp. Pikachu, like Ash, was not 100% comfortable on this boat as it too reminded him of the horror of their last boat journey and made sure he was holding tightly to May's shoulder. They made their way towards the cabin they would be staying in. Ash began to shake slightly as they walked deeper into the ship, May tighten the grip on his hand letting him know she was there, but that did very little to relax him at this time. They dropped off their bags in the cabin, Ash only did after a little persuasion from May, and headed up to the deck, Pikachu still on May's shoulder.

They spend the two day trip relaxing on the deck and swimming in the pool, and in Ash and May's case finding spots on the ship where they could be alone for a few minutes (oddly these times alone were the times when Ash was most relaxed on the boat trip, Pikachu's was always with a bottle of ketchup). It seemed Ash and May weren't the only couple who were trying to be alone. May had noticed Max and Dawn sneaking off from the group and during one trip following them saw them enter an empty cabin. They joined the group sometime later looking very smug with themselves (although Dawn went very red when she caught May's knowing look). No-one else seemed to really notice and due to the prior agreement with Dawn, May couldn't tease them.

*****

They arrived back in Pallet Town in the early morning and the gang sleepily left the ship. As they walked off the gang-plank Ash (and Pikachu) let out a sigh of relief. Even with May and his friends on the ship he still felt uneasy and openly glad to be off it. They walked through the gates and headed into the main town. Ash unconsciously took over leading the group, natural as it was his house they were going to. They headed towards the hill at one end of the town, the recognizable building that was Prof. Oak's lab on it, and saw Ash's house come into view. They crept into the front garden and Ash knocked carefully on the door,

"I doubt Mum's awake yet so we'll have to be quiet as we..." He was cut off by the door opening and a familiar Pokemon was looking over them,

"MR. MIME!" it cried as it pushed the tired group into the house before any greetings could be said. There was a noise upstairs and the tired dishevelled figure of Delia Ketchum appeared,

"What's with the noise at this time Mimey?" She glanced over the group standing in her hall when her eyes fell on the boy at the head of the group. His hat, his Pikachu,

"Ash?" she whispered, grabbing the wall for support,

"Hey Mum." He said, waving at her, "Sorry we're here early. The boat was faster than we thought. We planed to sneak into bed without waking you." If he'd tried to say more he would have failed. Delia had flung herself upon him and began to sob,

"I'm so glad...When Prof. Oak called and said... I didn't..." She broke down in more sobs as she hugged her son. Ash nervously patted her on the bag. He'd never been comfortable with crying women,

"I'm fine Mum. Honestly. Well I am little tired but apart from that all's good." He said, trying to calm her down.

"I know. I was convinced I'd lost you." She moved away from him and surveyed the group, "You must all be tired. Come I'll show you where you can all sleep." They followed her upstairs and pointed out rooms. Ash, Brock and Max would be in Ash's room while the girls would be in the spare room opposite. Delia wished them good night, giving Ash another bone crushing hug, and left into her own room. Brock and Misty went into theirs leaving the two couples alone,

"So?" whispered May to Dawn,

"So what?" she replied, failing at hiding her guilt,

"How long?" Ash said, directing his question towards Max,

"How long what?" he replied, like Dawn failing to hide his guilt,

"Kids," Ash and May said together, "How long have you two been together?" The two younger ones blushed furiously before mumbling something that sounded like "two days". May and Ash smiled,

"You need to tell me everything." May said towards Dawn, "Tomorrow?" A bright red Dawn nodded before muttering, "Screw it." Dawn kissed Max squarely on the lips and went to bed, leaving a rather stunned Max behind. Ash had to bite in his laughter as he watched the scarlet faced boy disappear into his room.

"We'll have to watch those two," Ash said, wrapping his arms round May's waist, "Make sure they don't do anything inappropriate."

"I know." May replied, snaking her arms rounds Ash's neck, "We wouldn't want them following our example." With this she placed her lips on his and the two of them became one. They broke earlier than they normally would as they both yawned. Chuckling they wished each other a good night, May giving Ash a quick peck on the cheek, before going into their separate rooms.

***

Ash woke up to the noise of Mr. Mime trying to clean his bedroom around the sleeping boys. Glancing at the clock he saw that the time was 11.23.

'Damn it!' he thought as he shoved Mr. Mime out the room so he could dress, 'I missed breakfast.' He nudged Brock and Max awake and made his way to the bathroom so he could change and shower. Finishing up he headed down stairs to find everyone awake, except May. The were all around the table eating some of Delia cooking when he had entered,

"Morning all." He was greeted by a chorus of sleepy replies, "May still asleep?" Misty nodded as she took a bite of toast,

"That girl is as bad as you to wake up in the mornings." She mumbled through the toast,

"Thanks Mist, I'll take that as a compliment." He turned to head back upstairs, "I'll go wake her." The group grunted an agreement and Ash headed back towards the girls room. Pushing the door open he saw the place was a mess. The floor was covered in clothes, make-up, hair products and jewellery. In the middle of this mess, snoring lightly, was a sleeping May. Ash tiptoed over to her, careful not to step on anything, and gently shook her.

"Come on May wake up." He said whispering in her ear, "Breakfast is ready." These words seem to do it. She bolted up ad the covers fell away. Ash blushed and turned away.

"You know Ash," May yawned, "It's not polite to stare at a girl in her nightwear."

"I'm not." He said, still looking out the window, "I turned away."

"You don't want to see me like this?" she said, faking a pout,

"What? No I mean yes I mean...." Ash shut himself up before he would say something stupid,

"It's ok Ash." She turned his head back to her, "You're my boyfriend. You're allowed to look at me." Ash took in her nightwear before looking at her face,

"You look gorgeous what ever you wear." He said, kissing her forehead, "Now hurry before I eat all the food." He left the room laughing slightly as May hurried to get ready. Letting Ash eat before she could was not going to happen. Ash ran down the stairs and grabbed a large plate full of food before sitting down to eat. Seconds later May appeared at the stairs looking at the leftovers, there was still a sizable portion left.

"I thought you were going to eat it all?" May said, lifting an eyebrow up as she sat down next to him with her own plate,

"I couldn't let you starve could I?" Ash said, slyly winking at her. The two chuckled before giving their full attention to their food. The group looked at them, Max was about to comment before a look from Dawn shut him up. Misty and Brock laughed while Delia looked slightly confused at the scene.

"Erm, have I missed something here?" She said looking at Ash and May, who even while eating couldn't help but glance at each other now and again,

"Mmm." Ash said, he quickly swallowed, "Sorry, I never said did I Mum." Ash blushed a little as he looked at his mother, "I asked May to be my girlfriend back in Petulburg"

"Ten fays ago" May interrupted, giving Ash THE look,

"Ok. I asked her ten days ago and she said yes." Ash smiled at May who blushed more. She looked at Delia, waiting for her approval. Tears grew in his mothers eyes. She threw her arms round the pair and hugged them. Ash could feel her crying as he returned the hug,

"I'm happy for you."She broke the hug and turned towards May, smiling at the young girl, "Now May, you need to make sure Ash eats probably, washes and changes his you know what's everyday." She wagged a finger towards Ash. He was so embarrassed that he felt like running out the door fast, May giggled and placed a hand on Ash's arm.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum. I'll keep him in one piece." May glanced round the room to see what other people were thinking. Max was being given looks by Dawn to keep quiet while Brock and Misty were crying with laughter. Pikachu was playing with Azuril so didn't even notice the embarrassment of his trainer.

Breakfast was soon finished, now that Ash and May were at the table, and Delia shooed the group out of the house while she got ready for the party later that evening. Misty and Dawn were heading into town to do some shopping, dragging Max to be a bag carrier, while Brock wanted to go to the mall for supplies. May and Ash were heading to the Prof. Oak's ranch so Ash could see his Pokemon. The headed up the small hill and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed when Tracey appeared at the door,

"Ash!" He cried, pulling the boy into a man-hug, "It's good to see you. We were worried sick when... well it's in the past. Come in and I'll get Prof. Oak."

"Get him to come round to the garden I'm going to see my Pokémon."Ash said taking May's hand as they walked round towards what Ash called the meeting area. He gave a loud whistld and the growing rush of Pokemon feet got louder and louder until an entire herd appeared. Leading the way were two Bulbasaurs, an Aipom, a Heracross and a Bayleef. Behind them came Swellow, Noctowl, Sceptile, a crying Torkoal, Corphish, and a herd of Tourus as well as a Muk, Snorlax, and Kingler. Ash laughed as he patted and hugged them all. Bulbasuar scolded him for making them worry but was happy none the less, the other Bulbasuar was being pampered by May. Ash released the Pokemon he had on him allowing them to met and greet. Torterra was immediately interested in Sceptile, who in turn jumped to his favourite branch, while Aipom and a few others played and the birds (Swellow, Staravia, and Noctowl) soared into the air.

"Good idea Ash." May threw her Pokeballs into the air allowing Blaziken, Squirtle and Wigglytuff to come out. Squirtle ran over to the other playing while Wigglytuff watched them with a disapproving look in her eye. She obviously didn't like their childish behaviour. Blaziken spotted Sceptile and called, Sceptile jumped down immediately and the two began sparring at once. Ash and May laughed and sat down by a tree to watch. Ash sat with his back against it, while May snuggled up next to him resting her head on his shoulder. They got a few odd looks of the Pokemon, and a very jealous one of Bayleef, before Pikachu quickly explained their new relationship. Smirking at the cosy couple the Pokemon carried on playing while Bayleef continued to watch them intently. It wasn't long before Prof. Oak and Tracey returned with a trolley of Pokemon food,

"Ash." He called to the trainer, making Ash jump. He had forgotten the world while he had been with May, Prof. Oak laughed, "Sorry to startle to you, but I thought your Pokemon could do with some food."

"Thanks Professor." He said, getting up and helping Prof. Oak and Tracey with the food bowls. May stayed where she was, slightly miffed that Ash had moved,

"All your Pokemon look in fine health, but I wouldn't expect anything else while you travel with Brock." Oak said, stroking Pikachu in his favourite spot, "And your Croconaw looks to be a strong Pokemon, I'd like to study it for a while if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I was going to ask if it was alright if I left them here while I'm in Pallet." He said, offering the Pokeballs, except Pikachu's, to the professor.

"Not a problem. How long will you be staying by the way?"

"I'm not sure. I dunno where to go next."

"Might I suggest Luthia." The word Luthia perked up May's attention,

"I've always wanted to go there." She said, joining the boys by the food trolley, "The lakes there look amazing."

"The gyms are tough there though, and I do believe they have recently started contests as well." Tracey said, pulling a guide book out of his back pocket and passing it over to Ash. He flicked through it and a smile grew on his face.

"Then I guess I'm off to Luthia. I'll go with my best squad, so I'll need a few days to think of that." He said, passing the book over to May.

"You're in no hurry. The next boat from Pallet to Griffin City isn't for three days so you can leave then." Prof. Oak said motioning for them to come inside,

"That's sounds great Professor." May said, walking next to Ash, and taking his hand without thinking, "I'll have to ring home and let them know."

"You plan on going with Ash?" Tracey said throwing a smirk at them, then spotting their linked hands, "Ash, you plan on travelling holding hands the whole way?" May blushed a tad, but Ash just laughed,

"Why not?" He said, giving Tracey a knowing look, "She is my girlfriend after all." Tracey stopped dead and Prof. Oak smiled before pushing Tracey on into the lab.

"Well Tracey, you can do those extra shifts next week when Ash has gone." He said, taking a seat round the coffee table. Ash and May sat down looking confused at the others. Tracey spoke as placed four glasses of juice in front of them,

"The Professor and I had a small bet on. When we heard you were going to Petulburg before coming here he reckoned that you two would be together before you made it back to Pallet whereas I believed it would happen at the party."

"Were we that obvious they were placing bets on us?" Ash said, glancing at May. He was smiling at her letting her know he wasn't angry at their bet.

"Obvious?" Tracey said laughing, "When you stayed in Pallet last time May. The two of you were looking at each other all the time and flirting like crazy." Ash and May blushed then laughed.

They finished their talk with Prof. Oak and Tracey, letting them know they would be back tomorrow with their choice of Pokemon. The couple headed back towards Ash's house, Pikachu stayed at the ranch to play, when they bumped into Dawn and Max walking towards them. The two couples stopped Ash and May grinning at the younger, more embarrassed couple,

"Good shopping trip?" Ash said, as they resumed a slow pace towards the house,

"It was OK." Max said, in a clear voice that screamed "NO! It was hell!"

"Shopping always is." Ash replied laughing, he was silenced by a slap on his arm by May,

"Boys. Don't know anything." She scoffed,

"I can make you blush very easily." Ash said, whispering in her easy, on cue she blushed,

"Fine, boys know one or two things." She spoke, scowling at Ash. This caused him to laugh and Max and Dawn to look confused,

"What did you say?" Max asked,

"Nothing. " The conversation was interrupted by the stereo rumbling of Ash and May's stomachs. This caused both of them to laugh, before Ash spoke again, "Let's hurry back to mine. It's almost lunch and the party should be getting started." Ash and May ran ahead, hands still locked together, while Dawn and Max followed, they allowed their hands to separate.

**I believe that there is only one chapter left now, and I'll have to find my USB stick with it one (stupid HDD has now decided not to be recognized by three computers so it's dead to the world) so give me a week and this journey will be done and a new one starting soon after.**

**Your words feed me as always!**

**Tim.**


End file.
